El inicio de su amor
by Kaede Namikaze
Summary: Una madre hace lo mejor para su hijo...
1. Su muerte

**Capítulo 1: Su muerte y el comienzo**

**Pareja principal: sasusaku **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Espero y les guste a cada uno de ustedes les mando muchos besos y abrazos**

* * *

_Para entender la historia de ellos, primero tendrán que conocer la nuestra, pues si no fuera por nosotros, ellos ahora no estarían juntos y mucho menos esperando a sus hijos._

_Todo comenzó cuando apenas tenía 13 años, mis padres, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze decidieron que por el bien de nuestra familia y la de los Uchiha, a mí, Kaede, y a su hijo mayor, Itachi de 18 años, nos comprometieran en matrimonio. Aun recuerdo la cara de Itachi cuando se lo dijeron; ambos sabíamos que esto del compromiso no funcionaria, bueno eso creíamos ya que éramos jóvenes y si esto fuera poco cada uno tenia una idea diferente de cómo era el otro._

_También recuerdo que fue ahí donde conocí al mejor amigo de mi hermano, ambos son 1 años menor que yo, así que a mi se me dificultaban las cosas, tratar con Naruto es un poco cansado pues en vez de parecer el niño de 11 años parecía mas bien un chiquillo de 3; en cambio Sasuke parecía tener más, casi se podría decir que la actitud de Sasuke era la misma que tenia Itachi._

_Recuerdo también que nuestra primera cita fue cuando yo cumplí 14 años, ya que sus padres le obligaron, así que no tenia remedio, en cambia a mi, me sentía nerviosa, pero no por eso se lo demostraría. Platicamos de varias cosas, de lo que nos gusta, de lo que no y por supuesto de cómo molestar a tu hermano. Pasamos casi toda la tarde juntos y cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa, ya que estaba de vacaciones, me dio nuestro primer beso, sentí bonito, pues nunca me habían besado y luego tanto el como yo estábamos rojos y si saber que decir. Pero muy poco duro nuestro gusto ya que dos personas nos vieron y empezaron a reír; si eran mi hermano y Sasuke, lo había olvidado, ese día era cuando ellos dos se reunían para poder jugar y por desgracia tocaban en casa. Itachi rápidamente se llevo a Sasuke, no sin antes amenazarlo no se con que cosa pero por la cara de el, parecía que era algo que le gustaba y mucho. Por mi parte, Naruto se quedo un mes entero sin ramen, algo que realmente aprecia._

_Pasado un año estaba de vuelta en el colegio "Royal Konoha __Ladies__School__" dirigido por Tsunade-sama y para desgracia o suerte mía mi nuevo profesor de historia seria Itachi. No lo podía creer, pero era verdad, y como no queríamos que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro, decidimos guardar el secreto y tratarnos profesor y alumna, pero nunca pensamos que esto duraría poco._

(A partir de esta parte se narra en 3ra. Persona)

-Señoritas por favor, tomen asiento- decía un profesor muy bien arreglado y su cabello largo y negro no era la excepción, sus ojos tan negros como la noche, así es el era Uchiha Itachi, el profesor mas joven de todo el colegio, pues apenas contaba con 20 años de edad. -. Hoy veremos la era…- y así su clase daba comienzo.

-Uchiha-sensei esta muy guapo no lo creen- decía Esmeralda Hurley Uchiha, era extranjera, de Inglaterra para ser exactos

-Oye es tu primo, no deberías decir eso pero, esta como para comérselo a besos- Decía Konan, una chica de cabello azul que siempre adornaba con una flor blanca- ¿Tu que opinas Kaede?

-Pues…yo…- decía apenada una chica de cabello corto rubio, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros

-Sensei, creo que no es conveniente que se este platicando cuando usted de la clase, no le parece- le dijo Himeko Wakanabe, una chica de cabello café medio ondulado

-Muchas gracias por su preocupación señorita, Namikaze le pido que se quede después de la hora de clases.

-Pero…yo… no hice nada.

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso señorita, le estoy diciendo que se tiene que quedar después de clases- lo dijo volteándose para que no vieran la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios

-S-si Uchiha-sensei- dijo sin resignación Kaede, ya que no quería hacer enojar a su prometido por que sabia como se ponía, además, le molesto la actitud de Himeko por querer siempre inculparla de varias cosas, pues no era la primera vez.

Por primera vez, quería estar con ella desde que entro al instituto a dar clases, ya que por un acuerdo entre ellos se tratarían profesor-alumna, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ya no quería ese trato, ahora quería el trato novio-novia, le agradecía mucho a Himeko su intromisión, ya que si no fuera con ella, ese día no hablaría con Kaede, que era lo que le interesaba. Además, el comprendía como se sentía ella, ya que siempre podía notar la expresión en su rostro cuando otra chica u otra profesora se le acercaba mas de la cuenta, y aunque tratara de controlar sus celos, inevitablemente no podía hacerlo, siempre el veía que se alejaba y que una lagrima vagaba por su mejilla, y aunque el quiso reconfortarla, no pudo, demonios, se sentía impotente.

Al terminar la clase y como Itachi le había pedido se había quedado.

-Muy bien sensei, de que quería hablar conmigo- le dijo Kaede un poco nerviosa

-Kaede, no hay necesidad de que me hables de usted si no hay nadie- le respondió Itachi

-Tú fuiste el que puso las reglas y yo solo las sigo

-Pero hoy te daré la oportunidad de romperlas.

-No seas tonto, alguien puede venir y puede causar un gran alboroto

-Estoy conciente de eso princesa, pero no me importa, además de que hace mucho tú y yo no salimos

-Pero como quieres que salgamos si casi todo el día tengo clases y por la tarde tú tienes que estar presente en las oficinas de tu padre

-Lo se, pero, la verdad, hoy quisiera escaparme contigo

-Lo se, yo también- lentamente se acerco Itachi al rostro de su novia, mas y mas acercándose a esos labios carnosos que desde que ella cumplió 14 años le gustaba saborear, se sentía feliz por poder brindarle su cariño a ella. Por otro lado ella se sentía realmente feliz, ya que desde que el había ingresado al colegio solo lo podía ver desde lejos, además de que le molestaba que sus compañeras se le dijeran 'ya viste a Uchiha-sensei', 'no es guapo', 'me gustaría un día salir con el' y cosas parecidas, y aun que sabia que Itachi la amaba, no podía ocultar los celos que se le presentaban

Ellos dos estaban tan metidos en su encuentro que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba, y que estaba tramando algo en contra de Kaede

-Maldita Kaede- decía Himeko que los veía desde afuera del salón-, como es posible que haya engatusado a Itachi-sensei, pero esta me la pagara, la odio.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Kaede recordó que tenía que presentarse a otra clase, pues estaba en temporada de exámenes.

-Itachi, tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana si

-Si, pero tratare de sacarte un permiso para poder salir mañana

-Si, si lo que gustes, pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

-Si hasta mañana, por cierto Kaede

-Dime

-Te amo

-Y yo también no lo dudes.

_KAEDE POV_

_Había pasado el tiempo rápido, y ahora me encontraba con mis amigas charlando, platicábamos de diferentes cosas y además ayudábamos a nuestras amigas de grados inferiores._

_-Kaede-sempai, me puedes explicar esto- la chica que me lo pregunto se llama Hinata Hyuga, tiene 13 años, es una niña linda, su cabello largo azulado es precioso y hacen un magnifico contraste con ese color perlado de sus ojos, aun que me he dado cuneta de que se pone muy roja cuando va a casa, y no es por nada, pero sospecho que es por mi hermano, ya que la he notado viéndolo con mucho cariño en sus ojos. Ella me visita cuando es fin de semana ya que su primo Neji es amigo de mi hermano, pero hay ocasiones que no los entiendo._

_-Kaede-sempai, yo creo que nos deberías dar clases en tu casa los fines de semana- ella es Ten Ten, es una chicha de cabello y ojos color chocolate, se sujeta su cabello con dos chongos, y según lo que me platico Hinata, esta enamorada de Neji_

_-Si Kaede-chan, haznos ese favor, será el ultimo que te pidamos- por ultimo esta Sakura, es una niña muy linda de un peculiar color rosado en su cabello, y unos ojos tan expresivos color jade. Ella es la única que me dice chan ya que nos conocemos desde que ella tenia 6 años, sus padres visitaban mucho a los míos, pero como ellos ahora se encuentran en Francia trabajando ahora ella esta al cargo de Tsunade-sama, así que casi ya no me visita._

_-Esta bien, pero no se por que sospecho que tanto Hinata como Ten Ten solo lo hacen por que este fin de semana los amigos de mi hermano estarán en casa- se los dije poniendo una cara pervertida y ellas se tornaron de un color carmín, no se por que me gusta hacerlas poner así._

_-Kaede- escuche la voz estruendosa se Himeko, hay como me cae mal-, podemos hablar- no se por que su voz me sonó tan maliciosa_

_-Si claro, por que no- me levante y observe que mis amigas con su mirada me decían ten cuidado._

_Caminamos un gran rato, por desgracia para mi, llegamos a un lugar desolado; entonces __comprendí, aun que muy tarde ya, que a la conversación que íbamos era acerca de…_

_-Kaede, lo se todo_

_-No entiendo a que te refieres Himeko- le conteste con mi habitual acento _

_-No te quieras hacer la lista, se que andas con Uchiha-sensei- o si, por su tono de voz creo que esta celosa_

_-Pues piensa lo que quieras, total, nadie te va a creer_

_-Mira Namikaze, es mejor por tu bien que no sigas con este juego estúpido, o sino, le contare a Tsunade-sama tu relación con él_

_-No creo que…- por suerte nos interrumpieron en esta charla y nada menos que mi querida amiga Sakura_

_-Kaede-chan, Tsunade-sama te esta buscando desde hace un buen rato- me decía, al parecer había corrido mucho para decirme_

_-Te lo agradezco mucho Sakura, por cierto Himeko, esta conversación queda pendiente_

_-Namikaze te lo advierto, no te hagas la lista_

_-No me hago, soy lista pero no tengo intenciones de seguir oyendo tus estupideces- le dije muy tranquila._

_Ahora tengo que ver para que me necesita Tsunade-sama, es muy raro que me hable y si lo hace es para darme quejas del fastidioso de Naruto._

_Estoy a punto de entrar al despacho de la directora, y a decir verdad me ciento nerviosa._

_Kaede POV FIN_

-Entra Kaede- se escucho desde el interior del despacho de la directora

-Con permiso Tsunade-sama, dígame ¿para qué me necesita?

-Kaede, lo que tengo que hablar contigo es sumamente delicado, por favor toma asiento

-Si sensei, pero de que se trata

-Te lo diré cuando llegue otra persona

-Tsunade-sama- se asomó una pelinegra que era ayudante de ella- a llegado Itachi-san

-Dile que pase Shizune

Al entrar Itachi, a Kaede le dio un mal presentimiento, ya que el traía una cara muy seria

-Tsunade-sama, de que se trata, a caso Himeko le vino a contar algo- la voz de Kaede era muy entrecortada y nerviosa

-Si te refieres a que estas comprometida con el sensei, no Kaede no fue ella quien me lo dijo, fue el mismo profesor, pero no es por eso por lo que te mandamos llamar

-Entonces…

-Kaede, lo siguiente que vas a oír quiero que lo tomes con calma- le dijo Tsunade tomando una posición mas seria –pero Itachi será quien te lo diga

-Kaede, esto va ha ser duro para ti, pero recuerda que aquí estoy, bien- tomo unos segundos –, tus padres, esta mañana tuvieron un accidente, y, desgraciadamente están muertos

-Esto es una broma verdad Itachi- le dijo Kaede tratando de controlar unas lágrimas.

-No Kaede, recibió mi padre la información esta mañana, y ciento decirte que es cierto-

-No Itachi ellos no pueden estar muertos, no lo creo, no es verdad- diciendo esto, salió corriendo del despacho

-Itachi, por que no vas por ella, puede cometer una locura- le decía Tsunade en forma de regaño al mayor de los Uchiha

-Por que ella no cometió las mismas cosas que Naruto, ahora el se encuentra durmiendo en mi auto cuando lo fui a buscar a el y a mi hermano.

-Han de estar sufriendo los dos cierto

-Si y esto es lo mas triste, por cierto Tsunade-sama, quiero pedir permiso de faltar estas dos próximas semanas y creo que Kaede también las necesitara

-Esta bien Itachi, creo que ella ahora necesita mucho tiempo para pensar, tan solo que no allá salido del edificio, pues parece que se avecina una tormenta.

-Eso mismo espero yo.

Pasaron las horas y Kaede no aprecia por ninguna parte, además de que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. En el despacho de Tsunade se encontraban ya Sasuke y Naruto, pues Itachi fue por ellos

-Tsunade-sama, me haría el favor de llamar a alguna de las amigas de Kaede

-Pero, ¿para que Itachi, no encuentro motivo?

-Para que acompañe a mi hermano por sus cosas

-Esta bien- levanto un alta voz que tenia en el despacho (de esos que aparecen en las películas de E.U.) –Sakura Haruno, preséntese en la oficina de la directora.

En cuestión de minutos llego Sakura muy nerviosa, pero no sabía por que, si los últimos 3 meses Tsunade era su tutora

-Dígame Tsunade-sama, para que me llamo- le dijo cordialmente Sakura

-Quiero que acompañes al joven a la habitación de Kaede y que de paso le ayudes a empacar sus cosas, estará ausente estas próximas dos semanas

-Si Tsunade-sama- y al levantar su mirada jade no pudo mas que ponerse nerviosa.

O dios, pensaba Sakura, para ella, había visto el ángel mas hermoso en todo el mundo, ese cabello color negro azabache y esos ojos del mismo color le parecían muy hermosos.

Además que el parecido con Itachi no era muy grande, y fue sacada de su ensoñación por la voz de Itachi

-Sakura, sabes a donde pudo haber ido Kaede

-Cuando esta triste, va a un jardín atrás del gimnasio, nunca deja que nadie se acerque, pues cree que es un lugar sagrado para ella

-Gracias Sakura y acompaña a mi hermano por favor

-Si, Itachi-sensei

* * *

**como leeran esta loca historia hablara primero de como lograron conocerce sasuke y sakura pero eso sera muuuucho mas adelante**

**espero y sigan leyendo**

**tratare de subir la continuacion mañana**

**y por todo lo demas me harina una chica feliz con un lindo review**


	2. Ahora que

**KYAAAA me alegra mucho que les haya gustado**

**este cap es algo triste **

**que lo disfruten**

**disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo el es obra de Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

No sabia cuando había empezado a llover, no sabia el tiempo que llevaba ahí, solo tenia conocimiento del dolor que en ese instante sentía, tenia millones de preguntas en su cabeza: ¿por qué?, se repetía una y otra vez, no entendía, no tenia explicación solo sabia que la habían dejado sola con su hermano, por un momento de lucidez recordó a Naruto, pobre, el debe de estar sufriendo lo mismo o pero que ella.  
De todos los recuerdos que tenia de sus padres, el que tenía mas presente fue cuando le comunicaron que tendría un hermanito, el más pequeño de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-¿Qué dices madre? ¿Pero a tu edad?  
-Que tiene de malo Kaede  
-No, nada  
-Y tu Naruto que opinas  
- Que realmente es una sorpresa madre 'ttebayo, pero papá lo sabe  
-Si Naruto si lo sabe  
-A, pero...  
-No Naruto, ni tu ni el le enseñaran a comer ramen, no se que sexo es y por ultimo, pero menos importante, NO LE PONDREMOS NARUTO II  
-Esta bien madre T-T**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Extrañaría todo eso, y peor aun, ya no podría conocer a su pequeño hermanito, por que a pesar de no haber nacido aun, se había encariñado con el.  
no se dio cuenta cuando alguien llegaba con ella, era Itachi, que llegaba con una sombrilla grande que le tapo de la lluvia  
-Si te quedas hache te resfriaras  
-Ya no importa Itachi  
-Claro que importa, además, saliste corriendo así y no me dio tiempo de decirte otra cosa  
-Que mas me dirás, como murieron, quien fue  
-Hey tranquila, lo que te tengo que decir es que tu madre había llegado viva al hospital así que le tuvieron que hacer cesárea para que pudiera nacer tu hermanito, tu madre lo alcanzo a conocer y luego...  
-Ella murió, entonces...  
-Si Kaede, tu hermanito esta vivo, le faltaba a tu madre en dar a luz dos semanas cierto, así que no hay problema para que vayamos por el hoy  
-Itachi...- no pudo decir mas por que las lagrimas empezaron a salir de nueva cuenta, así que Itachi la tuvo que abrazar con el brazo que tenia libre  
-Ahora vámonos para que te cambies, Sasuke y Sakura están empacando tus cosas  
-Si Itachi

Mientras tanto en otro lado, a decir verdad en la habitación de Kaede se encontraba Sakura y Sasuke  
-Disculpa, me podrías decir tu nombre  
-M...mi nombre?- Sakura se sentía realmente nerviosa, nunca pensó que alguien como el le hablara así  
-Hablo en otro idioma, te pregunte si podía conocer tu nombre  
-Me llamo Sakura Haruno  
-¿Sakura?  
-E...este, si  
-Es muy lindo tu nombre  
-A gracias- cada vez mas y mas se sentía nerviosa-, esta es la habitación de Kaede-chan, si quieres yo puedo empacar sus cosas y tu solo te las llevas  
-Hmp, como sea  
Y así después de una hora tanto los Uchiha como los Uzumaki salían del colegio con rumbo a la mansión Uchiha y los mayores al hospital

-Tsunade-sama, cree que ella estará bien  
-No lo se Shizune, no lo se.

Habian pasado dos dias desde los funerales, ahora se encontraba Itachi y Kaede acomodando el cuarto del pequeño Uzumaki, ya que ese día irian por el al hospital; Kaede no caia todavia en la cuenta que ella ahora actuaria como madre para el pequeño, se sentia inexperta, ademas, tansolo tenia 15 años, por Kami, ella que sabia de cambiar pañales, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Itachi

-Deja de pensar, yo te ayudaré con el pequeño, ademas, tenemos que hablar sobre la boda, tus padres dejaron una clausula, si ellos morian tu y yo teniamos que casarnos de inmediato, aun que fueras menor de edad.

-¿Qué? Itachi, pero eso no es necesario- fue silenciada por unos de los dedos de él

-Si lo es cariño, es para que todo su dinero y la empresa o pase al gobierno (Liz: que jalada te aventaste Kaede. Kaede: que tu, pero si yo te mate, ademas no interrumpas, deja que lean el cap), ademas, es para que tus hermanos no vayan al orfanatorio. Bien, ahora vamos por el pequeño.

En otro lugar, en el colegio de Kaede, sus amigas se preguntaban donde se encontraba

-Oigan se dieron cuenta que Kaede no fue hoy a la escuela- decia Esmeralda, con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Es verdad, le habrá pasado algo- dijo Konan de igual manera.

-Tal vez, la expulsaron del colegio, por que digo, tener una relacion con un profesor no es bueno- intervino Himeko en la platica privada de las chicas.

-Pero de que demonios hablas Himeko, Kaede nunca haria eso- le respopndio Esmeralda a ella.

-A no, pero que amiga tienen, no haberles dicho que era novia de Uchiha-sensei, huy creo que no les tiene confianza.

-Eso no es verdad Himeko- le dijo Sakura, lo que le sorprendio, como osaba esa mocosa de gritarle de esa manera a ella, pensó.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste, lo que sucede es que tanto Uchiha-sensei y Kaede-chan era que no se supiera por que sabria que habria personas como tu metiendose donde no les importa.

Nadie podia creer que alguien como ella le hablara a Himeko de esa forma, asi que se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-Vaya Sakura-chan, eso fue sorprendente- le dijo Konan

-Eso lo hice por que mi tia me pidio que les contara todo, por que son sus amigas al igual que Hinata, Ten Ten y yo, ademas que me dijo que le habisara que en esta y la proxima semana no vendria al colegio, pues sus padres murieron.

-Eso explica todo, oigan chicas, pidamos un permiso para ir a visitarla, debe de estar debastada

-Si Esme, hay que hacerlo- y asi las chicas se encontraban con Tsunade-sama para pedir permiso para ir. Ella se lo concedio y les comunicó que se encontraba en la mansión de los Uchiha.

Regresaban del hospital, Itachi conduciendo y Kaede cargando a un pequeño bulto en una cobija azul. Ella no podia creer que ese pequeño fuera su hermanito, y ahora estaba el dilema de ponerle nombre

-Itachi-kun, como le pondremos

-No lo se Kaede, como tu quieras

-Se parece demasiado a papá, y¿ si le ponemos Minato?

-Si te gusta a ti no me opondré

Esta decidio, tu nombre será Minato Uzumaki

Al llegar los esperaba una gran sorpresa.

* * *

**que les parecio**

**espero subir pronto la continuacion**

**por cierto diculpen a mi Inner, la querida Liz, pero pense que la habia matado**

**Liz: no puedes por que si no tu tambien mueres, digamos que solo estube dormida**

**Kaede: si si lo que digas espero y les haya gustado**

**dejenme lindos reviews por fa**


	3. Peleas y llanto de bebé

**Disclaimer: Naruto y cia. no me pertenece, si asi fuese Itachi seria enteramente mio y Sasuke nunca se hubiara ido de la aldea, todo es obra de Kishimoto-sama**

**como estan gente, espero que bien**

**disfruten del 3er. cap de este fic que a gustado**

* * *

Entraron lentamente a la casa, pero fueron recibidos por Mikoto Uchiha, era madre de Itachi y Sasuke. Quería como si fuera su hija a Kaede y apreciaba mucho a Naruto.

Lo primero que hizo la señora Uchiha fue a cargar al pequeño Minato, aun no podía creer que es el hijo pequeño de su querida amiga Kushina, por la cual en las noches lloraba su ausencia.

-Querida, ve a cambiarte, hay unas personas queriendo verte- fue lo que le dijo a Kaede una vez que tomó al niño en brazos -, yo me encargaré de el ahora y tu Itachi, debes arreglar todo lo referente a la boda.

-Si madre, pero, ¿Quienes son las personas que vinieron a ver a Kaede?- preguntó intrigado Itachi.

-Tu prima y sus amigas, están aquí desde hace 20 minutos, date prisa querida

-Hai, Mikoto-san.

Cuando Kaede subió las escaleras hacia la planta alta no se pudo percatar de lo que siguieron hablando Itachi y su madre.

-Trata de aparentar que es fuerte por el pequeño y Naruto, pero esta logrando todo lo posible por no llorar

-Lo se mamá, pero no podemos hacer nada, hasta que ella nos deje acercarnos, pero bueno, me voy para acabar de arreglar lo del matrimonio, tengo que buscar a Jiraiya-san para que actúe como su tutor.

Cinco minutos después, Kaede se dirigió al salón donde sus amigas la esperaban trato de tener una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan por ella, pero fue inútil, sus amigas se habían percatado que mentía.

-No tienes por que hacerlo Kaede, ya lo sabemos- dijo Esmeralda con un tono serio

-Si Kaede, nos tendrías que haber avisado- dijo Konan-, por que no lo hiciste

-De que me hablan

-De la relación que tienes con mi primo, Himeko nos dijo

-A eso, por que era un acuerdo entre el y yo que nadie supiera, pero Himeko nos vio, pero no solo de eso vinieron cierto.

-Tienes razón Kaede-chan, no solo a eso hemos venido, dinos, como te encuentras- pregunto la pequeña pelirrosa a su amiga

-Es verdad, nos preocupamos mucho por ti y decidimos venir a visitarte- le dijo Hinata

-Chicas…yo- no pudo hablar más por que todas las lágrimas que había aguantado no soltar la traicionaron y sus amigas fueron hacia ella para abrazarla y consolarla.

-No estas sola amiga, estamos aquí contigo, confía en nosotras, te queremos, pero no nos apartes- le dijo Ten Ten. Ella sabía a la perfección que sus amigas harían lo imposible por verla sonreír.

-Gracias chicas, lo apreció mucho- les dijo Kaede en un pequeño susurro.

Todo esto fue visto desde el umbral de la puerta del salón, agradecía que su linda y sensible novia tuviera amigas como ellas que se preocupaban, que incluso decidieron ir a visitarla entre semana cuando están prohibidos los permisos por la directora.

Antes de salir escucho unos gritos provenientes de la planta alta, si no fuera por que las chicas se encontraban en casa y por el pequeño Minato, les gritaría ahora mismo a los que hacen tanto alboroto.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras para escuchar otro fuerte grito proveniente del recamara de Sasuke y el chillido del bebe proveniente de la recamara de Kaede.

-TEME, por que lo hiciste, yo iba ganando dile algo genio, por que no me defiendes

-Cállate Dobe, a veces me pregunto por que te dejo jugar con mi Súper nientiendo.

-Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, deberías comportarte.

-Pero, pero…

-Chicos pueden guardar silencio por favor, las amigas de Kaede están allá abajo y el bebé estaba dormido pero lo despertaste Naruto.

-Lo sentimos Itachi- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono, Neji solo guardaba silencio

-Esta bien, bueno me retiro, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y no quiero saber nada mas que se estuvieron peleando entendieron- los chicos solo asistieron con la cabeza.

Las chicas estaban consolando a Kaede todo lo que podían, hasta que se percataron de su cabello (Liz: No se que tiene que ver su cabello. Kaede: Cállate deja que lean)

-Kaede, no te has retocado el tinte- Le dijo Esme

-No, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza

-Que bueno, por que para eso nos tienes a nosotras- le dijo Konan

-Quiero que me consigan un tinte igual a mi color natural por favor.

-Pero, Kaede, te lo sueles pintar de rubio, ahora por que quieres volver a ser pelirroja

-No lo se, pero, por favor háganlo chicas.

-Esta bien, Konan y yo iremos, tendré que avisarle a mi tía y ustedes quédense aquí si chicas por favor.

Las otras asintieron rápidamente, además 5 son multitud solo para compras un tinte pelirrojo.

Salieron rápidamente, después de 5 minutos se volvió a escuchar el llanto del pequeño Minato así que le tuvieron que preguntar a Kaede que era lo que ocurría.

-Es mi hermano pequeño, de seguro se ha de haber despertado, además ya le toca de comer, esperen aquí chicas, iré a prepararle el biberón y después subimos OK.

Las chicas solo asintieron, pasando 5 minutos regreso con un biberón preparado y subieron a su recamara. Antes de entrar, escucharon como algo, o alguien, caía en la recamara continua. Después, silencio. De repente…

-¡Ahhhhh! Teme, por que me tiraste de la cama- si en efecto, otra vez se estaban peleando, pero ahora que la diferencia era…

-Cállate dobe, que no vez quien te tiró fue Neji- decía un cabreado Sasuke, ante la mirada burlona de Neji

-Baka, y te decías el más serio.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me estaba aburriendo además, es mejor hacerte enojar a ti que a Sasuke.

-Y por que es mejor hacerme enojar a mi que al teme.

Imbécil, pensaron ambos, era mas que obvio que era mas fácil hacerlo enojar a el por la simple y sencilla razón por que Naruto caía en todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo

-Olvídalo, creo que su cerebro aun no se desarrolla completamente- dijo Neji suspirando.

-Si tienes razón, creo que la inteligencia se la llevo Kaede y probablemente el pequeño

- ¿eh?, ¿uh?- pensó Naruto, de repente 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 minutos -. Maldito teme y baka, por que dicen eso, yo soy igual de inteligente que mi onee-san

Como Naruto se encontraba a espaldas de la puerta, no se pudo percatar que viéndolo tirado en el suelo se encontraban las chicas y delante de ellas se encontraba Kaede. Así que los chicos decidieron hacer una maldad más contra Naruto por el resto de la tarde, o después de que bajaran a comer

-Entonces si eres igual o más inteligente que Kaede-san, por que reprobaste el examen de matemáticas- decía Neji.

-O el de lengua extranjera, o el de historia, o el de…- seguía diciendo Sasuke y de repente se pudo percibir un aura negra de cierta persona

-Con que, reprobaste casi todas las materias Naruto- decía tétricamente Kaede

-Este…yo…p…puedo explicarlo- pero fue salvado por que nuevamente volvió a llorar el pequeño Minato.

-Espero y tengas una buena explicación cuando regrese de darle de comer al bebé

Kaede se alejó rápidamente de ese lugar para darle de comer al desesperado bebé, olvidándose completamente de sus pequeñas amigas, que estaban muy nerviosas al ver a los tres chicos. De repente salieron de su ensoñación, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se alejaron de la habitación, no sin antes…

-Sakura-chaaan, has venido especialmente a verme cierto- dice cargando a la oji jade al momento que ella lucha contra el para poder separarse

-Suéltame baka, me lastimas, y no vine a verte a ti… kyaaaa, suéltame, me haces daño.

-Claro que si Sakura-chan, bienes a verme que feliz so…- pero de repente se siente un aura más negra que la de su propia hermana, pues si, Uchiha Sasuke estaba molesto, más bien celoso

-Que no, vine a ver a Tu hermana y al bebé- le dijo mientras la soltaba

-Eres cruel Sakura-chan

Antes de poder decir algo, llaman en la planta baja para que todos sin excepción bajen a comer.

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

-Jiraiya-san, tenemos que hablar- decía un serio Itachi al entrar al despacho del mencionado.

-De que quieres hablar Itachi

-Es acerca de Kaede y Naruto…


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

-¿Qué les sucede?- decía intrigado Jiraiya, pues no era común que lo fueran a visitar así

-Jiraiya-san, mi padre, usted y yo sabemos que la muerte de sus padres no fue simplemente un "accidente"

-Lo se Itachi, mi gente esta investigando, pero ¿los chicos que tienen que ver con todo esto?

-Lo mas seguro es que traten de buscarlos, por eso le pido como tutor de ellos que le cambie el apellido a Naruto y a Minato, y que Kaede se case conmigo lo mas pronto posible.

-Pero que estas diciendo Itachi, entiendo que los chicos se cambien al apellido de su madre, pero que Kaede se case.

-No hay otra opción Jiraiya-san, es por su bien, y para que no les quiten todo lo que tienen.

-Tienes razón, y para cuando seria la boda

-Lo mas pronto posible, pero preferiría que para la próxima semana, solo necesito su firma para que se pueda realizar.

-Cuenta con ello hijo, cuenta con ello.

Dentro del colegio se empezó a dispersar el rumor de la relacion entre Itachi y Kaede, todo gracias a Himeko. Cada detalle llego a los oidos de la directora Tsunade, ya que era mas que obvio que esto sucedería.

-Himeko- le llamo Shizune- lady Tsunade quiere hablar contigo

-Tiene que ser en este momento, estoy haciendo mis deberes, no puede ser mas tarde.

-Me temo que no, ella se encuentra furiosa en estos momentos y dice que es urgente

-Esta bien Shizune.

Al llegar al despacho de Tsunade, pudo sentir una fuerte aura negra. En primera instancia, no le tomo importancia, pero mientras se seguia acercando, su intuición le decía que no saldria bien librada del embrollo que ella misma había cometido.

-Sientate Himeko- le dijo Tsunade.

-Digame Tsunade-sama, para que me necesita, me dijo Shizune que era urgente.

-Y lo es, Himeko, ¿Qué tanto sabes de la relacion de Itachi-sensei y Kaede Namikaze.

-Pues la verdad, solo se que son novios y que se han besado dentro del colegio, ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

-Por que me han llegado todos los comentarios que has hecho acerca de ellos

- Y ya hizo algo al respeto, por que digo, faltarle al respeto a esta institución no creo que sea algo bueno, sobretodo a usted, que es la máxima autoridad.

-Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, ellos saben lo que hacen.

-Se está escuchando Tsunade, sabe como quedaría su reputación si esto se sabe

-Se perfectamente lo que hago Himeko, pero tú no te metas en la vida de ellos.

-Y que quiere que yo haga.

-Que no te metas más, déjalos hacer su vida.

-Escuche bien, los está apoyando

-Eso haría en cualquier caso, además, ella ahora necesita todo el apoyo posible.

Himeko salió con una cara de enfado, que todo aquel que se acercase a ella saldría corriendo despavorido de ese lugar.

Ella aun no entendía como Tsunade los apoyaba, según las estúpidas reglas del colegio como las llamaba ella, eso estaba estrictamente anulado, no se podía hacer, a pero de esto se enteraría su padre, claro que si.

Regresando a la pequeña casa (óigase el sarcasmo) de la familia Uchiha, había mucha tensión en la mesa, ya que las chicas estaban muy nerviosas por los chicos que no quitaban los ojos de encima de ellas. De esto se dio cuenta Mikoto y Kaede, asi que la primera decidió romper el ambiente.

-Díganme chicas, que tal el colegio.

-Esta muy bien, gracias por preguntar, la semana próxima entramos en exámenes y queremos saber si Kaede nos puede ayudar a estudiar.

-Por mi encantada chicas, pero no seria mas fácil que ellos- dijo señalándolos- les ayuden a estudiar, digo son muy inteligentes, bueno con una excepción.

-Eres cruel hermana, no te deberías de comportar asi conmigo.

-Callate, que tu y yo tenemos algo muy importante.

Mikoto solo se les quedaba viendo y checando a Sasuke y a Neji que se habían sonrojado, un poco pero algo era algo, en comparación con las chicas, pero de repente recordó que le faltaban dos

-Chicas, disculpen, pero a donde fue mi sobrina y su amiga.

-Mikoto-san, les pedi de favor que me fueran a comprar un tinte, para recobrar mi color natural.

-A ok, espero que no tarden tanto.

Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial…

* * *

Lo se, es un cap muy corto, pero ando con poca inspiracion

tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible.

* * *


	5. Vamos a

* * *

**Siguiente cap, espero y les guste jejeje**

* * *

Ese centro comercial era muy grande, tenia de todo, desde un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida hasta un gran spa, y sin saber a que lugar en donde venden cosas de cosméticos ir, además, en todos los lugares tenían buenos descuentos en tintes, sobre todo de la línea de rojos intensos (Inner: échate tu comercial). Se decidieron rápido en encontrar el adecuado para regresar pronto a la gran casa de los Uchiha. Pero, como son chicas, por que no dar una vuelta a todo el centro comercial para ver que se podrían comprar en su próxima visita, también para encontrarle algo al bebé.

-No lo se Esme, pero yo creo que deberíamos de regresar a casa de tu tía- decía Konan que venia detrás de ella.

-No creo que nos diga nada mi tía, además, así le daremos oportunidad a que Hinata y Tenten hablen tranquilamente con Neji y Naruto.

-No deberías de andar de casamentera, eso es algo malo, además, a Kaede no le va a gustar que tardemos tanto solo para venir a buscar su tinte.

-Piensas demasiado Konan, no creo que se enoje ade…- por ir volteando hacia atrás no se percato de la persona que estaba delante de ella

-Lo… lo siento mucho, es que… me perdí en el camino de la vida y…- decía un chico de cabello plateado que extrañamente no se le alcanzaba a ver su ojo izquierdo (Inner: parece emo XD), y un cubre bocas

-Kakashi, no digas estupideces, la verdad es que ibas muy distraído, así que…- no pudo terminar ya que su vista se fijo en la chica de cabello azul -, Konan, eres tu, que haces aquí-

-Pein, lo que sucede es que estoy en el colegio de esta ciudad. Pero dime ¿tu que haces aquí, pensé que estabas estudiando en el extranjero?

-Pues hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, lo que sucede es que hace poco me encontré con este idiota y me trajo para acompañarlo a lo de un trabajo.

-Wow, debe de ser muy interesante verdad, pero, esa no es la única razón por la que has venido

-Me has pillado, tu madre me dijo que estudiabas aquí, así que decidí venir, pero tú, que haces fuera del colegio

-Estábamos visitando a una amiga, nos pidió que le hiciéramos un favor, así que estamos aquí, pero, como ya es muy tarde nos tenemos que ir, por cierto, ¿no has visto a la chica que venia conmigo?

-Tienes razón, tampoco Kakashi esta aquí.

Al voltearse, vieron a ambos que venían hacia ellos, Esme traía un helado de fresa con chocolate. Ambos venían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y platicando de cosas sin importancia.

-De verdad lo siento muchísimo, no quería chocar contigo

-No te preocupes, y gracias por el helado, esta delicioso.

-No es nada después de que te tire, creo que debería comprar otra cosa, dime que te gustaría.

-No así esta bien, bueno si quiero algo, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Kakashi y el tuyo

-Yo me llamo Esmeralda Uchiha

-¿Uchiha? Entonces debes de conocer a Itachi cierto

-Si, es mi primo, de donde lo conoces

-Estudie con el

-Oh, ya veo, no puede ser, Konan nos tenemos que ir

-Desde hace mas de ½ hora, donde demonios te metiste

-Es una larga historia, ahora vámonos, si no mi tía se pondrá furiosa, fue un placer conocerte Kakashi.

-También fue un placer, hasta pronto- y así las chicas salieron corriendo del lugar rumbo a la mansión de la familia Uchiha.

Mientras tanto en el colegio.

-Puedes creer como me trato la directora, eso no esta bien

-Hermana, tú tuviste la culpa. Aun que de cierto modo te apoyo, eso no esta bien- decía una chica pelirroja un poco más baja que Himeko, pero muy desarrollada.

-Lo se Karin- (Inner: esa hija de… Yo: Cállate, no digas majaderías. Inner: Sorry) – lo cierto es que no voy a parar para que ellos dos no estén juntos.

-Himeko, si papá se enterara…

-Estaría orgulloso de mi, piénsalo, pasaríamos ha ser una de las familias mas importantes de todo Japón.

-Sabes que has lo que quieras

-Karin, tu conocerías a su hermano menor mas a fondo, o no quieres ser la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke

-Hablas enserio- no se percato que Himeko hacia una sonrisa muy, pero muy maliciosa.

-Completamente Karin, pero solo te ayudare si tengo tu apoyo, como eres mi hermanita me apoyaras verdad

-Si Himeko, te voy a ayudar.

Por lo tanto en la mansión Uchiha, Kaede estaba muy preocupada pues sus amigas no habían regresado a la hora programada, además que Mikoto ya le había preguntado por Esmeralda y Konan. Pero también estaba preocupada por que no había sabido nada de Itachi desde que ella fue con las chicas, pero de repente fue sacada de su ensoñación por el llanto del bebé y por…

-Deja de llorar, por favor, si lo haces, te daré ramen, todo lo que quieras, pero por favor deja de llorar- veía como le decía desde el umbral de la puerta un desesperado Naruto al pequeño Minato, y obviamente, por ser un bebé de 2 días de nacido lloraba mas desesperadamente -, por favor Minato-chan, deja de llorar.

-Creo que deberías cambiarle el pañal Naruto-kun- le decía Hinata que fue la que se ofreció a acompañarlo al escuchar que el pequeño lloraba.

-Podrías hacerlo tu Hinata, es que yo no se como hacerlo.

-S...si, seguro, Naruto-kun.

A Kaede le parecía una muy bonita escena, ella sabia que Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, y también sabia que Naruto quería de una muy linda manera a Hinata, ya que en varias ocasiones lo había escuchado pronunciar su nombre dormido, pero siempre que intentaba preguntarle por que había algo que se lo impedía.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento llego una persona detrás de ella, hasta que le hablo.

-Sabias que espiar es una falta de respeto muy grande Kaede- le dijo Itachi al oído

-Itachi, me asustaste, además, no los estaba espiando, lo que sucede es que escuche a Minato llorar, asi que vine y los encontré a ellos.

-Por que será que no te creo.

-Itachi me creerías capas de hacer algo asi

-Yo se que no lo harías preciosa- se lo dijo mientras se iba acercando lentamente a sus labios.

-Disculpen, pero tienen niños viendo esto- les dijo una voz muy familiar

-Siempre tan importuna querida prima.

-Lo se Itachi, se que me adoras, Kaede aquí tienes el tinte, quieres que te ayudemos a ponértelo

-Si me harían un gran favor.

-No es nada Kaede, a por cierto Itachi, en el centro comercial me encontré con un chico que conoce a la familia, creo que su nombre es Kakashi

-Asi que ya llego, esto será interesante, chicas, nos podrían dejar solos un momento, tengo algo que decirle a Kaede

-Si nosotras vamos a tu cuarto

-Esta bien- decía mientras veía a sus amigas alejándose -, dime Itachi, que querías decirme.

-Kaede, esto es delicado, pero lo tendremos que hacer para proteger a los chicos y sobre todo a ti, estarías dispuesta ha hacerlo.

-Itachi, dímelo ya, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Discúlpame, pero nos tenemos que casar lo antes posible. Jiraiya ya nos dio la autorización. Solo falta que tú aceptes.

-Si es para protegerlos a ellos, lo hare, no te preocupes, pero también lo hago por que te amo.

-Lo se Kaede, a mi me hubiese gustado que fuera cuando salieras del colegio, pero creo que eso no podrá ser.

-No te preocupes, a mi también me hubiese gustado.

-Entonces esta decidido, pídele ayuda a mamá para comprar el vestido.

-Si Itachi no te preocupes.

No se habían percatado que una cabecita rubia los había escuchado. Estaba feliz por que su hermana seria feliz, pero a la vez triste por que la alejarían de ellos.

En otra parte de la mansión Uchiha, se encontraba la pequeña pelirrosa en el balcón viendo un hermoso paisaje de nubes, de repente se le acerco un pelinegro tan cautelosamente que no se dio cuenta.

-Me he dado cuenta que te gusta ver muchas cosas, por que.

-Sasuke-kun, lo que sucede es que…me gusta investigar.

-A si, y dime Sakura, si yo te invitara a salir que harías

-Si tú me invitaras a salir, pues me pondría feliz, seria la primera cita que tendría

-Entonces, mañana iré al colegio por ti y a pedir autorización esta bien

-Si, Sasuke-kun- le dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo y antes de que pronunciara otra palabra el Uchiha se había ido, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Sera que me estoy enamorando de el" pensaba mientras se pasaba una mano por su mejilla.

* * *

**y bien que les parecio**

**Inner: ya aparecio karin y kiere con sasuke**

**callate deja que lean**

**Inner: pero si ya acabaron de leer**

**a perdon, ok bueno y sakurita ya se esta dando cuenta de ke kiere a sasuke**

**ke pasara en el sig cap**


	6. No la vuelvas a insultar'

Al diga siguiente, todas las chicas se encontraban en sus respectivas clases, además de que la directora había ido al salón de Sakura, ya que al parecer tendrían una nueva compañera.

-Muy bien chicas, les presento a su nueva compañera- y dirigiéndose a la puerta -, por favor, pasa. Chicas, ella es su nueva compañera, Ino Yamanaka. Por favor siéntate al lado de Sakura, es la chica de cabello rosado.

-Ino- susurro Sakura desde su asiento, ella la conocía bien, habían sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, después de años de no verla se sorprendió, su amiga ya era una bella jovencita, su cabello rubio era muy largo y además, sus ojos azules tenían la expresión de la persona mas feliz del mundo, se preguntaba que había pasado con ella después de tantos años.

Ino camino con seguridad por el aula, sabia quien era Sakura perfectamente, su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, después de años, se volvían a encontrar. Se sentía feliz, por que pensó que no se volverían a ver, pero eso no fue asi, ella la seguía queriendo igual e incluso más de lo que pensaba. Se sentó inmediatamente, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa. Sakura, por su parte se la devolvió y las demás chicas se quedaron con cara de en donde demonios la conocía, bueno se lo preguntarían al terminar la clase.

La clase transcurrió normal. Cuando termino la clase, tanto Sakura e Ino se dieron un gran abrazo, después de tres años lejos la una de la otra, se volvían a encontrar. Ninguna sabia que había pasado después de que los padres de Sakura murieran, aunque la mayoría creía que estaban Francia, y ella tuviera que irse de Okinawa a Tokio con una hermana de su madre, hasta que encontraran a Tsunade, ya que al parecer era gran amiga de la madre de esta y de favor le pido que la cuidara y criara como si fuera su hija si algo les llegaba a pasar. Pero esto no fue todo, ya que los padres de Ino decidieron llevársela a estudiar a Hong Kong artes plásticas. Pero al fin volvían a estar juntas y eso les agradaba. Hinata y Tenten se acercaron a ellas con la esperanza de que les explicaran que carajos les pasaba.

-Chicas, dejen les presento a mi mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, Ino ellas son mis otras mejores amigas. La chica de cabello azulado se llama Hinata Hyuga y la chica de cabello café se llama Tenten Ouran (Inner: Ver tanto Host club te afecto. Yo: No es eso, pero no sabia que apellido ponerle a Tenten)

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte- le dijo Hinata con una linda sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo, habíamos escuchado de ti, y realmente es sorprendente por fin poder conocerte- dijo Tenten dándole la mano.

-Gracias, espero y podamos ser amigas.

-No creo que con estas perdedoras puedas llevarte bien, te conviene juntarte con gente como nosotras- dijo de repente Karin, junto con su sequito de "amigas" Kim y Tatsuya.

-Y dime, quien eres tu para decir esto- le contesto Ino.

-Como eres nueva no debes conocerme, mi nombre es Karin y soy la chica mas popular del instituto, después de mi hermana por supuesto.

-Vaya, pero fijate que no me importa si eres la mismísima reina de Francia, pero, ellas son Mis amigas y nos las cambiaria por nada.

-Te has dado cuenta que estas jugando con fuego niña

-Si, pero prefiero hacerlo que ser una criada tuya- de repente Ino hizo una mueca maliciosa -, Pelos de Z-A-N-A-H-O-R-I-A

-¿Cómo acabas de llamarme rubia teñida?- le dijo Karin contraatacando

-Pelos de ZANAHORIA

-Rubia teñida, me las pagaras

-No te tengo miedo- y al ver Karin que no podía hacer nada en contra de Ino, se fue derrota, por ahora, pero se las pagaría muy caro

-Vaya cerda, no pensé que alguien le dijera asi en su cara.

-Hay frentona, ya me conoces como soy, además, parece tonta.

-Cerda, frentona, que esos no son insultos, ¿Por qué se dicen asi?- pregunto Tenten a ambas chicas

-Por que cuando éramos mas chicas no nos llevábamos bien, pero eso quedo en el pasado Ten.

-Vaya, pero si es gracioso todo esto jajaja.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser mas exactos en el colegio Royal Konoha Gentleman, un chico pelinegro veía la ventana en clase. Había estado como ido desde anoche, ya que aun recordaba y le taladraba la cabeza el por que le había dicho eso a aquella chica que apenas conocía de hacia tres días. Fue sacado por sus pensamientos por su mejor amigo.

-Oe, teme, que te pasa, has estado como ido desde anoche, tanto Sai como Neji ya se dieron cuenta.

-No es nada dobe, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Eso no tendrá nada que ver con cierta chica de cabello rosado que fue a tu casa anoche verdad.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto voltearon a ver a Neji. Sasuke pensaba que como demonios se entero de 'eso', y Naruto con una cara tan molesta que parecía que quería matar a cualquiera que estuviera enfrente

-Dime Neji, quien es esa chica de la que hablas- le pregunto Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Su nombre es Sakura y es amiga de mi prima, ayer fue a la casa de Sasuke, ya que la hermana de Naruto estaba ahí y de un momento a otro, ellos dos- lo dijo señalando a Sasuke- estaban platicando tan plácidamente en el balcón.

-Bueno, eso es raro en Sasuke-kun, pero ojala todo vaya bien

-Eso es lo de menos, hoy tienen una cita, pero la pregunta aquí es, como se las arreglara para que ella salga del colegio.

-C…como que Sasuke saldrá en una cita con Sakura –chan- lo dijo Naruto con lagrimitas es sus ojos

-Que, no te lo dijo, hoy, se pusieron de acuerdo anoche.

-Maldito teme, como se te ocurre hacerme eso.

-Cállate, no te lo dije por que sabría que reaccionarias de esa manera, además, no me digas nada, o que crees que no me di cuenta de que estabas con Hinata en la habitación de Kaede.

-N…no se de que hablas- se excuso Naruto al sentir la mirada asesina de Neji.

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con mi prima Naruto?- le dijo Neji con enojo.

-Neji, no es lo que tu crees, espera…- todo se volvió negro después del tremendo coscorrón que le dio el mencionado a Naruto (Liz: Pobrecito de el =3)

Regresando con las chicas al colegio.

-Dime Ino-chan, que hacías en Hong Kong exactamente- le dijo Hinata

-Pues no mucho, quise estudiar pintura y después, vi a una señora haciendo arreglos florales, asi que aprendí. Ahí conocí a un chico muy lindo, su nombre es Sai, pero el salió del colegio y ya no supe de el, y ahora menos que he regresado. Además, lo hice por que no quería dejar sola a Sakura después de lo que sucedió.

-Ino, no deberías decir algo de eso- le dijo muy seria Sakura.

-¿Ellas no lo saben verdad?- le pregunto Ino, mirando fijamente a Sakura que movió su cabeza en forma negativa -, entiendo, cuando sea el momento lo dirás tu.

-Si, pero aun no lo supero. Pero creo que es el momento de afrontarlo, chicas, lo que Ino quiere decir- de repente se les derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas-…lo que Ino quiere decir, es que Tsunade es mi tutora legal, después de la muerte de mis padres hace tres años, pero hace 3 meses, las personas con las que vivía por los constantes viajes de Tsunade-sama., eran mis tios, los quiero y yo se que ahora dejaran que este al lado de Tsunade como a mi madre le hubiese gustado.

-Sakura, no, no lo sabíamos, pero por que nunca no lo dijiste.

-Por que era doloroso, siempre pensé que a la persona que se lo dijiese me entendería, pero, tenia miedo que me rechazaran chicas.

-Sakura- le dijo Tenten –nosotras nunca haríamos algo asi, además, por eso nos tienes a nosotras 3.

-Gracias chicas.

Mala suerte tuvo Sakura, por que cerca de ellas se encontraba Karin y escucho todo, ahora su venganza no seria hacia Ino, sino a Sakura, según ella para que aprendan a no meterse con ella. Si esta seria un día que nunca olvidarían esas chica.

-Y has pensado en algo para la boda Kaede- preguntó Mikoto a Kaede, ya que como le había dicho que en las próximas dos semanas no iría al colegio, ahora se encontraba preparando todo para la boda que seria dentro de una semana.

-Pues si Mikoto-san, quiero algo sencillo con todos mis amigos si se puede, claro esta.

-Cariño, no tienes que preguntar, es tu boda con mi hijo. Además, estoy de acuerdo contigo, tiene que ser algo sencillo, además no queremos levantar conmoción por lo de tus padres recuerdas.

-Si Mikoto-san. Disculpe, pero, le gustaría acompañarme a comprar el vestido.

-Claro cariño, para mi seria todo un honor.

Y asi ambas mujeres se dirigieron al centro comercial con el pequeño Minato.

Con los chicos nada era miel sobre hojuelas. Había un Naruto triste por que 'su mejor amigo' le escondió que saldría con su 'mejor amiga', un Neji enojado por que Naruto se la había pasado ayer por la noche con su prima, un Sasuke igual o mas enojado que Neji por pronunciar lo de su cita. Y pues Sai, seguía siendo el.

-Y bien Sasuke-kun que piensas hacer para salir con la chica- le dijo Sai a Sasuke.

-Pues- si a nuestro querido Sasuke se le ocurrió una forma de vengarse de Neji -…pues tenia planeado que fueramos los cuatro al colegio de ellas

-Teme, para que quieres que vayamos si TU eres el que saldrá con Sakura-chan.

-Por que tal vez consiga permiso para sus amigas y asi poder salir todos juntos no les parece una buena idea.

-Uchiha, por que lo haces.

-Por que me gustaría que mis amigos se divirtieran un poco, además, asi tu conocerías mas de cerca de tu chica Hyuga.

-…-nadie dijo nada y eso lo tomo Sasuke como un 'si no tenemos otro remedio'

Las chicas tenían una hora libre, asi que Esme y Konan decidieron ir a la biblioteca, y no es que les gustara mucho leer, sino que ahí había computadoras asi que decidieron pasársela bien mientras estaban ahí.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo Konan fue meterse a su correo, y de repente le llego una invitación para un nuevo contacto quien resulto ser ni mas ni menos que Pein.

Estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, de entre ellas de cómo el había obtenido su correo y clásico, se lo pidió a su madre, ya que tenia mucha comunicación con ella. Después de un rato le comento que Kakashi quería obtener el correo de su amiga, ya que le gusto platicar con ella. Y sin decirle nada a Esme, se lo dio. Al poco rato, Esme recibió una invitación para aceptar contacto, pero al aceptarla, ya no estaba conectado, pero le había mandado un mail, el cual decía:

_Querida Esmeralda:_

_Espero y no te moleste que por medio de tu amiga Konan haya obtenido tu correo, pero no por eso fue en mala voluntad, simplemente quería que tu y yo tuviéramos una linda amistad, debo de decir que me ha gustado platicar mucho contigo. El día de ayer me dio mucho gusto conocerte, eres la primera persona que he conocido que es sincera. Siento mucho que también ayer, la forma en la que nos conocimos no haya sido la 'normal', y por eso te sigo diciendo que si no quieres que te regale algo por eso._

_Bueno esto es todo, me gustaría que nos siguiéramos tratando._

_Se despide de ti tu amigo sincero y loco:_

_Kakashi Hatake._

A Esmeralda casi se le salía el corazón de la emoción, nunca se imagino que Kakashi fuera capas de hacer eso, no se podía enojar con Konan, al contrario, debería darle un premio. Si ese día seria perfecto. No obstante, tenia miedo de sentir por el algo mas que amistad, pero s darían una oportunidad.

Las ultimas clases pasaron rápido para nuestras queridas amigas, y no hay nada mas apropiado que hacer que ir a la cafetería del colegio a tomar un poco de helado (Kaede: recuerden que el colegio de las chicas es diferente al de los chicos, ellas salen hasta fin de semana), platicaron de varias cosas, de los chicos guapos que han conocido.

-Muy bien chicas, yo ya les dije que me gusto un chico que se llama Sai, pero ¿Quién le gusta a ustedes?

-Bueno, a Hinata le gusta un chico llamado Naruto, y a Tenten le gusta el primo de Hinata que se llama Neji.

-Ha, ya veo, pero Sakura, a ti que chico te gusta.

-Etto… a mi…- ya no sabia ni que decir, solo por que Tenten y Hinata le dijeron a Ino en coro

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas popular que se haya conocido y hoy ellos tendrán una cita.

-Ch…chicas…ustedes…como s…supieron

-Por que Neji-kun me lo dijo anoche antes de irnos y yo se lo dije a Tenten.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Karin le tiro un refresco a Sakura en su cabeza.

-Oops, lo siento, pero no me fije que estabas ahí

-Como no la viste zanahoria, estabas parada detrás de ella, pero claro, lo hiciste a propósito.

-Claro que no rubia estúpida, lo que hice no tiene nada que ver, además, yo que gano haciéndole algo a una Huerfana como Sakura.

-Repite lo que dijiste Karin- le dijo Tenten muy molesta

-Que yo que gano metiéndome con una huérfana como Sakura.

Estas palabras hirieron a Sakura muy gravemente, lo único que pudo hacer fue irse del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Por mas que sus amigas intentaron detenerla, no pudieron detenerla.

Ella corrió como sus pies le permitieron hasta que choco con algo, o mas bien dicho con alguien, no se percato quien era, solo escondió su rostro en el pecho de el, ya que esta persona la estaba abrazando muy cariñosamente.

Al levantar lentamente la vista, se encontró con dos orbes negras que la veían intensamente, al reconocerlas se separo rápidamente del dueño, pero no tanto por que ella se sentía muy bien cerca de el.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto un poco intrigado Sasuke ante la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes.

Sakura no hizo nada, solo se paro y siguió corriendo, como odiaba que la vieran llorar, pero lo que le causo una extraña sensación fue al saber que Sasuke se preocupaba por ella. Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por ella después de la muerte de sus padres. Pero lo que hizo fue correr para que no la siguieran atormentado con mas preguntas.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a donde estaban los chicos, la primera en hablar fue Hinata.

-Sasuke-kun, no viste pasar por aquí a Sakura-chan

-Si la he visto- hizo una pausa y después continuo- se fue corriendo, pero me pueden decir que ocurrió.

-Karin le tiro un refresco encima- les decía Tenten a los chicos -, pero lo que mas le afecto fue lo que le dijeron.

-Tenten ¿Qué fue eso que le dijeron?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Le dijo huérfana- la que contesto fue Ino -, si yo no hubiera sacado nada de esa conversación, Sakura no se hubiera puesto asi, me siento tan culpable.

-No tienes por que preciosa- Ino estaba tan preocupada por su amigas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que al lado suyo se encontraba su gran amor, Sai.

-Con que Karin he

-Si Sasuke-kun, la conoces- pregunto Hinata

-Desgraciadamente

-Y que piensas hacer

-Arreglar esto, y díganme, donde se encuentra.

-En la cafetería, con sus amigas.

Sasuke fue directamente a la cafetería, pero al pasar por donde habían muchas chicas, no había quien no le dijiera puras incuerencias. Al llegar, todas las chicas voltearon a verlo, y una de esas era Karin, asi que rápidamente se paro, se encamino hacia el y se le colgó del cuello (Liz: zorra. Kaede: tienes razón), no sin antes gritar a los cuatro vientos

-Hola Sasuke-kun, viniste a ver a Tu Novia, cierto- todas las chicas alrededor de ellos la miraron como si la quisieran asecinar.

-Si, pero MI NOVIA se ha ido corriendo por que le dijiste de cosas- 'novia de donde saque eso' pensó después de lo dicho.

-Sakura, tu novia, por favor, te mereces algo mejor- le dijo Karin con enojo en su voz.

-No me importa lo que pienses, pero Sakura es mi novia, asi que la voy a defender, no quiero enterarme que le vuelves a decir de cosas entendido- y asi se fue de la cafetería con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro al escuchar como todas las chicas se burlaban de Karin que hacia una rabieta como niña chiquita.

Tardaron media hora en encontrar a Sakura, ella se encontraba escondida en el mismo jardín donde había estado Kaede.

La persona que la encontró no fue otro que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha. Trato de no hacer ruido para no espantarla. Cuando Sakura levanto la mirada, pudo ver como este le extendia una mano para que se levantase.

-Vamos, te he sacado permiso para que te distraigas un rato. Además tus amigas van a ir, ellas están muy preocupadas por ti. Ve a arreglarte y te espero con la directora.

-Pero…no…

-No quiero un no por respuesta, además, la misma directora dijo que deberías hacerlo. Se entero de lo sucedido. Por favor.

-G…gracias…Sasuke-kun- sin mas que decir, se fueron del jardín para ir al cuarto de Sakura y de ahí Sasuke se fue a esperarla junto a los demás con Tsunade.

* * *

**Que les parecio**

**creo que es el cap mas largo que he escrito.**

**espero y les guste. **

**En la sig actualizacion pondre todo lo relevante a la cita, la boda y un especial de hallowen**

**no se lo pierdan**

**Pd. Me harian feliz si me regalan un review  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Todos se encontraban paseando por el gran centro comercial. Ino llevaba de aquí para allá a Sai, pues quería saber todo lo que había hecho desde que se dejaron de ver. Naruto y Hinata fueron a la tienda de mascotas a ver los pequeños cachorritos que ahí se encontraban, claro esta que detrás de ellos se fue Neji, que por instinto tomo la mano de Tenten para que lo acompañara para "cuidarlos", claro esta que la reacción de Tenten fue de ponerse roja como un tomate, pero menos de lo que se había puesto Hinata cuando le hablo Naruto. Al final iban Sasuke y Sakura, esta ultima iba muy callada, algo que incomodo al Uchiha, ya que en los últimos días ella era la que le hacia platica y ahora estaba como ida.

'_Y ahora como le pregunto lo que pasa, no quiero que piense que me molesto todo lo que le dijo Karin'_ se preguntaba Sasuke una y otra vez, de repente diviso a dos personas, bueno dos y una carrito de bebé y en sima de este iba un paquete grande, eran su madre y Kaede, que, para su mala suerte o buena como fuera, los vieron, ya que ellos se encontraban sentados en una banca del centro comercial.

-Sasuke, que hacen aquí- les pregunto su madre - , pensé que estarías con tus amigos.

-Y lo estoy, lo que sucede es que fuimos por las chicas al colegio.

-Y como consiguieron que les dieran un segundo per…- no pudo terminar la frase Kaede, ya que vio a Sakura cabizbaja -, Saku, que te sucede.

-No, nada Kaede.

-Saku, a mi no me engañas que te sucede- le volvió a comentar Kaede

-Lo que sucede es que la molestaron en el colegio, no se quien y por que, solo te puedo decir que cuando llegue ella estaba llorando- mencionó Sasuke. Kaede inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando.

-Sakura, cariño es sobre lo de tus padres cierto- le dijo la pelirroja, al momento envolvió en sus brazos el cuerpo de la Haruno. Esta lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, necesitaba todo el apoyo de sus amiga, era ella quien mas la entendía ahora –,llora todo lo que quieras cariño, aquí estoy, mira, mañana es viernes, así que si Mikoto-san me lo permite, mañana tu y yo platicaremos largamente, si.

-S…si, Kaede-chan- le contesto muy bajo. Pero a Sasuke no le gusto mucho la idea. Ahora no podría poner en orden sus sentimientos hacia ella, un momento, quien había dicho que quería algo con una persona que apenas y conocía; pero no por nada no podía darse una oportunidad con ella cierto, pero en que demonios pensaba, primero la cita y luego eso, no algo no estaba bien en su cabeza.

Por otro lado, fuera de la tienda de mascotas, Naruto, Neji, Hinata y Tenten decidieron que era momento de regresar con sus amigos. Pero el problema seria por que no sabían donde se habían metido Ino y Sai.

-Oigan hay que volver ya con Sasuke y Sakura no creen- sugirió Hinata.

-Si, pero tenemos que esperar a Sai e Ino, aun no vuelven de su largo paseo- le dijo Tenten.

-Ese no es nuestro problema- dijo Neji- aun que claro, Naruto puede ir a buscarlos

-Claro que voy- dijo Naruto -, pero me llevo a Hinata-chan conmigo.

-No, Hinata no va contigo Naruto, ve tu solo- le recrimino Neji.

Las chicas solo veían la extraña discusión de los chicos, ya que Naruto estaba que se moría de la risa y Neji también, pero de coraje.

Pero volvamos con Kaede que estaba terminando de consolar a Sakura en lo que Mikoto-san y Sasuke iban por un par de helados dejándolas con el pequeño Minato.

-Bien Saku, no hay escusa, mañana iras a dormir a casa si- le decía Kaede tratando de reanimarla

-Pero, estas segura que a Mikoto no le importaría que fuera- le decía Sakura no muy convencida de ir

-No te preocupes, ya le dije y dijo que no había problema, además, ahora que estamos solas necesito decirte algo- y tomando algo de valor- la próxima semana me caso con Itachi.

-Pero, no eres muy chica para eso Kaede

-Si, pero no importa, dijo que era por mi bien y el de mis hermanos.

-Vaya, pues felicidades Kaede-chan

-Gracias- le dijo Kaede con un pequeño sonrojo-, pero me gustaría que tu y las chicas me acompañaran ese día

-Claro, tendré que avisarles llegando a Esme y Konan, a las chicas les puedo decir cuando vengan, a por cierto Kaede-chan, Ino esta de regreso.

-Enserio, pues, cuando las veas le dices a todas de lo que hemos platicado si, pero y no quiero ver que estés llorando entendido-le dijo regalándole una de sus características sonrisas. Después de unos minutos, llegaron Sasuke y Mikoto con los helados.

-Toma- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura entregándole un helado de fresas con chocolate- no había de piña.

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun- le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-Bueno Sasuke-chan, nosotras nos vamos, ya compramos algunas cosas y hay que llevar al pequeño Minato a casa pues es casi la hora de su mamila. Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan- se despidió Mikoto llevándose a Kaede y al bebe.

-¿Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar, no Sasuke-Kun?- le pregunto Sakura al terminar de devorar su helado.

-Creo que tienes razón, dime, ya te sientes mejor- le pregunto Sasuke

-Si, gracias por preocuparte por mi

-N…no fue nada (Liz: Nunca vi a Sasuke-Kun tan nervioso. Kaede: tienes razón)-…además, lo necesitabas

-Gracias, oye a donde se fueron los chicos

-No lo se, pero será mejor que regresen pronto. Ya casi es hora de regresarlas al colegio.

En ese instante con ellos iban llegando todos incluyendo a los desaparecidos que no fueron a otro lugar más que al cine.

-Perdón por la tardanza chicos, pero es que estábamos esperando al par de tortolitos que se perdieron- les decía Naruto rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca.

-No hay problema chicos- le contesto Sakura muy tranquila –bueno, creo que ya es hora de regresar nee, Sasuke-Kun

-Creo que si, pero aun nos queda 1 hora o menos, por que no la aprovechamos y vamos a comer algo.

-Me párese una muy buena idea Uchiha- le contesto Neji – bien y que comeremos.

-Vayamos al puesto de ramen

-Ni locos Naruto- contestaron todos haciendo que a Naruto le salieran unas lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, en el colegio se encontraba una histérica Karin, que por más que trataban sus amigas de 'consentirla' no habían logrado nada.

-Como me pudo humillar de esa manera, no lo tolero- dijo, mas bien gritaba Karin.

-Pero, Karin tienes que aceptar que te pasaste con Sakura.

-Tatsuya tiene razón Karin, el solo defendió a la pelos de chicle- le decía Kim

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, o sea chicas, yo conozco a Sasuke-Kun desde años por que mi padre tiene negocios con el suyo, no puedo creer que la santurrona de Sakura sea su novia.

-Pues acéptalo Karin, tendrás que hacer algo al respecto no crees.

-No, no lo voy a aceptar y si voy a hacer algo al respecto- lo dijo en forma maliciosa la zo…, perdón la señorita Karin.

Por otro lado del colegio, se encontraba paseando Esmeralda, estaba feliz, aun no sabia por que pero lo estaba. Tal vez por que Kakashi Hatake era una persona linda, honesta, era guapo, aun que no le pudo ver la mitad del rostro, pero eso que importaba, ella quería ser su amiga y si el tiempo se los permitía ser algo mas, pero que estaba pensando, como una Uchiha, no tendría que imaginarse cosas como esa, aun que no se veía mal que algún día ellos dos tuvieran una bonita relación. De repente choco con algo o más bien con alguien, cayo al suelo golpeándose la parte mas blanda de su espalda, cuando subió la mirada, un sonrojo invadió toda su cara.

-Perdón, es la segunda vez que sucede, ahora sin pretexto te tendré que dar un regalo- le dijo la persona con la cual había chocado.

-Ka…Kakashi, ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine a acompañar a tu primo, pues como teníamos tiempo sin vernos lo fui a visitar, y me pidió que lo acompañara al colegio, mira ahí viene.

Al voltearse, vieron a Itachi Uchiha acercándose a ellos.

-Ya todo esta resuelto- y volteándose con su prima que aun estaba tirada en el suelo -, hola cosa molesta, por que no te levantas de una vez.

-Lo haría si tú me ayudaras a levantar querido primo.

Y si, la ayudaron a levantarse, pero no fue Itachi, sino el mismísimo Kakashi, y si, Esme se puso muy roja, de por si.

-Que te sucede Jade-chan, parece si estuvieras enferma- le dijo Itachi.

-¿Te llamas Jade?- le cuestiono Kakashi.

-Si, lo que sucede es que mis padres me pusieron Jade Esmeralda Uchiha Cullen, pero como es largo, solo hago que me llamen Esme o Esmeralda- contesto un poco apenada la Uchiha.

-Pero, a mi se me hace mas bonito el nombre de Jade, puedo llamarte así verdad- le dijo Kakashi

-C…claro Kakashi.

El pobre de Itachi solo se les quedo viendo con una cara de 'esto me huele a romance' y lo único que hizo fue sonreír, realmente quería que su prima fuera feliz. Pero recordó para que había ido también al colegio –Jade-chan- la llamo

-Que sucede Itachi

-La próxima semana me caso, tal vez mañana que pases a casa te lo diga Kaede, pero quiere que tu seas la madrina de la boda.

-Pero… ¿ella no es muy chica para esto?

-Si, pero no tenemos otra opción, es por su bien y el de sus hermanos.

-Itachi, hablas de Kaede Namikaze.

-Si Kakashi, la conoces

-Si, ella iba a visitar a mi padre cuando tenía 6 años. Su padre fue muy amigo del mío.

-O ya veo, entonces, podrás acompañarnos ese día cierto.

-Claro, será un honor ver como se casa mi hermanita.

Regresando con los chicos al centro comercial, se decidieron que comerían hamburguesas, bueno a excepción de Naruto que le permitieron comer su preciado ramen. Estuvieron platicando de diferentes cosas, de cómo les iba a cada uno en el colegio, así que el tiempo se les fue volando a todos. Cuando regresaban al colegio, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron hasta el final (Liz. Me huele a romance. Kaede: claro, esta historia es mas sasusaku que nada), por que Sasuke le quería decir algo importante (entiéndase lo sucedido con Karin)

-Bueno, las chicas me comentaron que tenias, así que fui a hablar con Karin.

-E…enserio Sasuke-Kun

-Si, lo que le dije es que éramos novios y que no tenia por que molestarte- lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo que la pelirrosa no alcanzo a ver -, así que si te pregunta, tu y yo somos novios, así también la alejare un tiempo de mi.

-Pareciese que la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Por desgracia, su padre hace negocios con el mío, así que varias veces ha ido a casa solo para fastidiar

-Eso esta mal, y tu, ¿Qué sientes por ella?

-Nada- lo dijo así sin más. Salio directo de sus labios, Sakura sabía que tal vez si la quería, pero por la forma en que se lo había dicho descubrió que no era así, que el más que querer despreciaba a Karin -. Bueno hemos llegado. Nos vemos mañana.

-Si, Sasuke-Kun, nos vemos mañana.

Hmp- y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros-. Vámonos, sobretodo tu imbecil- dirigiéndose a Naruto con ese imbecil

-Espera Sasuke, no me llames imbecil

-Esta bien estúpido- y así los cuatro se alegaron de la vista de las chicas, pobres de Sai y Neji, ya que tenían que aguantar la mayor parte del camino con la alegeria de ellos.

Cuando los chicos estaban fuera de la vista, enseguida empezaron a asaltar a Sakura con preguntas

-¿Cómo que mañana te veras de nuevo con Sasuke?

-¿Qué mas hicieron cuando nos alejamos?

A Sakura sus amigas no la dejaban descansar con tantas preguntas que no se daba tiempo de responder hasta que si tierna amiga Hinata las interrumpió

-Nee, chicas, dejen hablar a Sakura, solo la están hostigando con todas esas preguntas

-Lo sentimos Sakura- hablo Tenten, pero ellas realmente querían saber por que se vería mañana con Sasuke.

-Muy bien- dijo Sakura-, mañana me veré con Sasuke-Kun por que Kaede me invito a pasar la noche en su casa.

-Sasuke-Kun heee- le menciono Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa, o si, la iba a poner nerviosa- desde cuando es Sasuke-Kun

-Ino- llamaron las otras dos

-¿Qué? Ustedes también quieren saber por que le dice Sasuke-Kun no

-Si, pero, es como preguntarte por que te desapareciste con Sai hoy en el centro comercial

-Ino enserio hiciste eso- le pregunto Sakura.

-Etto… chicas mejor vallamos a nuestras habitaciones.

_Una semana después_

Los amigos de Itachi y Kaede se encontraban en la mansión Uchiha, si, hoy se celebraría la boda de ellos. Muchos los criticaron por que Kaede apenas era menor de edad. Pero si eso tenía que hacer para proteger a Minato y a Naruto lo harían. No importando lo que los demás digan.

Itachi se encontraba embobado, desde hacia menos de 2 horas ya era el esposo de Kaede Namikaze, perdón ahora era Kaede Uchiha, si en ella sonaba muy bien ese apellido.

Cuando la vio acercarse a el en el altar improvisado de la mansión, parecía que le faltaba la respiración, pensaba que ese bello ángel, no podía creer en la suerte que tenia, debía haber hecho algo bueno en su otra vida para tener tanta felicidad, ese bello ángel seria su esposa y ahora mas que nada en el mundo la protegería. Con ese hermoso vestido que traía puesto salía de lo normal, por así decirlo, era straple, donde la parte de arriba (entiéndase pecho y cintura) estaba cubierto por una tela casi transparente color negro, con unas mariposas de encaje del mismo color. La falda era un poquito esponjada, no tanto para no parecer vestido de quinceañera, aun que lo era. Itachi realmente estaba embobado. Cuando se dieron los votos, no pudo evitar fijarse en el sonrojo que tenia al momento de dirigirse a el, se veía hermosa.

Pasó todo con normalidad, su prima Esmeralda traía un hermoso vestido de tirantes donde la parte de arriba era tipo corsé y su falda era con vuelo asimétrico de color rojo, era muy sexi por así decirlo y cierto chico peligris no le quitaba la vista de enzima. Las demás chicas decidieron llevarlo igual, e igualmente todos los chicos se les quedaban viendo, pero de repente sentían las miradas acecinas de Neji, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, o si, nadie más que ellos podían verlas así (Liz: Que posesivos. Kaede: si tienes razón).

El lugar donde los recién casados pasarían su luna de miel seria en la finca fuera de la ciudad de la familia, al pequeño Minato lo dejarían al cuidado de Mikoto y Fukaku. Esa noche, Itachi no obligaría a nada que Kaede no quisiese hacer, no por que el no quisiera, sino que sabia que ella mentalmente no se sentía preparada. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, si, esa noche la tendrían muy movidita.

_**5 años **__**más tarde**_

Se encontraba un pequeño rubio corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha, en la planta alta se escuchaba el tamboreo de una batería, el sonido del bajo, el solo de dos guitarras y la voz de un apuesto joven. El pequeño Minato regresaba de una revisión médica por causa de una fractura en su brazo izquierdo, por subirse a un árbol. Pero esa no era la razón de su alegría, bueno en parte si, ya que le habían quitado el yeso, pero también estaba feliz por la noticia que traía. No podía esperar a contárselo a la tía Mikoto, se lo tenia que decir, pero por ordenes de Itachi no podía decir nada hasta que ellos llegaran, por que ellos se encontraban afuera de la mansión, se veían mas felices.

Antes de subir corriendo a la planta alta para escuchar con más claridad la música, se detuvo al ver salir del despacho de su tío Fukaku a Mikoto.

-tía Mikoto- el pequeño fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la señora

-Que sucede Minato-chan- dijo tomándolo en brazos -, veo que te quitaron el yeso, por eso vienes así de feliz.

-Si, pero no solo por eso, Itachi-onii-san y Kaede-onee-san tienen una sorpresa.

-Y me la puedes decir tu Minato-chan

-No puedo tía, me lo prohibieron- cuando termino de decir esto, en la puerta aparecieron las dos personas de las que estaban hablando-, mira Tía, ahí vienen, pregúntales.

-Esta bien Minato-chan, vas a ir con Naruto y Sasuke

-Si, están arriba verdad

-Si están con unos amigos, no les vayas hacer travesuras he- le dijo guiñándole el ojo al niño

-No tía- y así subió con rumbo al cuarto de estar de la planta alta.

Viendo como se iba el pequeño, se voltio para observar mejor a los recién llegados. Lo que noto fue la gran alegría que se veía reflejada en los ojos de Kaede.

-Por lo que me dijo Minato-chan, traen buenas noticias cierto

-Si Mikoto-san, la mejor que nos pudieron dar- dijo Kaede con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ahora me lo cuentas hija- y dirigiéndose a Itachi -, tu padre te espera ahí adentro, llegaron unas personas y no se quieren ir hasta que tu aparezcas.

-¿Son las mismas personas que han venido antes?- le pregunto Itachi.

-Si hijo, otras veces se han ido cansados de esperar a que vuelvan, ahora han dicho que no se irán hasta que aparezcas.

-Esta bien madre, iré para ver que se les ofrece- y dirigiéndose a su esposa (Liz: que bonito se oye eso) –dile a mi madre de lo que nos acabamos de enterar.

-Si Itachi- vio como entraba al despacho -, Mikoto-san tengo una noticia que me alegra mucho, va a ser abuela, estoy embarazada.

-Estas segura cariño, recuerda que después de la luna de miel, aun que no me gusto la idea, pensamos que lo estabas- la miro con precaución.

-Si, Mikoto-san, hoy al ir a que le quitaran el yeso a Minato-chan, también me fui a hacer los análisis y salieron positivos. Estoy muy feliz.

-Deberías cariño, traer al mundo algo tan indefenso te hacen grande- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a su nuera.

Mientras tanto, dentro del despacho.

-Muy bien, ya que el joven Itachi se encuentra, ya podemos hablar- le dijo un señor ya entrado en años, se veía mucho mas grande que su padre -. Pues bien, la razón por la que hemos venido hasta aquí.

-¿Venido hasta aquí, viene acompañado?

-Si, vinieron conmigo mis dos hijas – entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado, si hablamos de Himeko.

-Hola Itachi-Kun como estas

-Bien Himeko, pero no entiendo para que me necesitan.

-Pues bien Itachi- le llamo su padre- el señor Wakanabe ha venido en varias ocasiones a decirnos que te quiere como prometido de su hija mayor.

-Ya veo, pero lo siento- dirigiéndose a Himeko y su padre –pero debo informarles que no puedo. Yo ya estoy felizmente casado y ahora más que nunca, nos acabamos de enterar que seremos padres- dirigiéndose a su padre.

-No Itachi, tu no puedes estar casado- grito una colérica Himeko

-Si lo estoy, desde hace 5 años y sabes que Himeko, ella es una mujer hermosa.

-Y quien es esa mujer que te embrujo

A los pocos segundos tocaron la puerta. Se le permitió entrar a la persona que toco. Al instante Himeko se dio cuenta de quien era ella.

-Perdón por la interrupción. Mikoto-san me dijo que les trajera un poco de té.

-Gracias cariño- le dijo Itachi y dirigiéndose a Himeko -, ella, como tu dices Himeko, Kaede es la persona que me embrujo y ahora será madre de mi hijo.

-No esto no puede ser- hablo el padre de Himeko- que humillación, pero Señor Uchiha, por que no nos dijo.

-quería que mi hijo se los dijese. Además, ellos ya tenían un compromiso de años.

-Vámonos Himeko y háblale a tu hermana Karin, que humillación- y salio diciendo mas incoherencias el señor.

-Esto no se quedara asi- y dirigiendose a Kaede -te las arreglaste para quedarte con Itachi verdad, ahora mas que nunca te odio.

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

* * *

**_se ke me lanzaran tomatasos por adelantar 5 años la historia, pero tiene sentido enserio_**

**_ademas el proximo cap sera especial de noche de brujas por eso jijiji_**

**_pobre Himeko, que humillacion, pero asi es la historia._**

**_Gracias a tods los que leen espero y me regalen un review_**

**_ademas kiero saber ke kieren ke agregue al especial jijiji_**

**_les mando besos y grasias por leer_**

**_Atte: Kaede Namikaze  
_**


	8. Especial de Halloween

Ese salón era muy grande, tenía un televisor de plasma del tamaño de una pared, una gran sala, un ventanal y ahí se encontraba una banda ensayando para la próxima semana por motivo fiesta del día de brujas. Era la mejor banda dentro del colegio, por no decir que la única. Como era fin de semana, decidieron que la ocasión ameritaba ensayar en casa de los Uchiha. En la batería se encontraba Sai, en una de las guitarras estaba Naruto y en la otra Neji, había un teclado, que era utilizado por Shikamaru Nara, un chico a lo que todo le parecía problemático (wiii, por fin salio Shikamaru), y el bajo era tocado por el dueño de un cuerpo bien formado, con una mirada súper sexy, unos ojos negros como la noche, un cabello del mismo color que sus ojos y, oh si, una voz potente y extremadamente sexy, así es, estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, el líder y el vocal de la banda, que lleva por nombre de Black Dragon Fire. La canción que en estos momentos se encontraban ensayando era Glamorous Sky, escrita obviamaente por Sasuke.

Tenían como espectadora a una chica de cabello pelirrojo, que le llegaba mas debajo de los omoplatos, traía puesto una blusa color rosa que dejaba ver su ombligo que traía una perforación, una falda muy corta de color negro y unas sandalias del mismo color. Escuchaba atenta al vocalista, la chica de la que hablamos no es otra que Karin, esta embobada.

La banda estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba hacienda, que no le ponían atención a los gritos que soltaba Karin y ni se dieron cuenta en que momento entro el pequeño Minato. Naruto llevaba puesto unos jeans color azul fuerte, una camisa anaranjada que llevaba la leyenda HOKAGE, una banda muy popular en los años 80. Neji llevaba unos jeans color negro con una camisa blanca, Sai llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir color azul, con una camisa de vestir azul un poco mas clara.

Y Sasuke, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de cuero, con una camisa sin mangas color azul marino y en su brazo derecho se dejaba ver un tatuaje que le llamaban Abu.

Cuando Sasuke escribió esa canción no estaba pensando en algo en especial, de hecho, lo hizo por inconciente , al recordar a Sakura cuando estaban de vacaciones, ya que ella se había ido con Tsunade a Corea a pasarlas haya.

Los chicos estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta a que hora entraron sus novias, pues las habían invitado a que los escucharan. Entraron Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari, el que solo las observo fue el Uchiha, pues en esa parte había un solo de las guitarras. Se percato que no se encontraba cierta chica de cabellos rosas.

Karin se pudo percatar que a la persona que momentos antes estaba buscando Sasuke era a Sakura, como odiaba a la pelos de chicle como ella le llamaba.

Terminaron de tocar, cada chico fue con su novia, Karin al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba Sakura se dirigió a abrazar a Sasuke. Este la esquibo muy rápido, ya que ni ella se dio cuenta.

El Uchiha se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ino con Sai.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?- le pregunto a Ino

-Te dije que se encontraba con Kaede-chan platicando, nos la encontramos en el camino.

-Iré por ella, además, tengo que preguntarle que fue eso de lo que llego gritando Minato- estaba observando al pequeño rubio con el mayor.

Salio de la habitación, entonces empezó a escuchar el sonido del piano. Después una hermosa voz, si era Sakura que se encontraba con Kaede en su habitación. Itachi por cumplirle un capricho a su esposa, en su habitación habían colocado un piano, cuando el o Kaede no podían dormir, alguien lo tocaba.

Pero regresando con Sasuke, no podía dejar de escuchar a ese hermoso ángel. A pesar de haber engañado a Karin durante esos 5 años, ahora era tiempo de que ellos dos formalizaran su relación, no solo como noviecitos de mentiras, ahora quería que Su Sakura fuera eso, Su novia, toda la semana se lo había preguntado, como logro que esa chica se convirtiera en parte de su existencia. Si lo admitía, se había enamorado de ella. Por las noches soñaba con ella, en tenerla en sus brazos. Por el día no se podía concentrar bien. Y que decir cuando se enteraba que andaban tras de ella, eso lo ponía muy molesto.

Decidió que era el momento de interrumpir a las chicas, toco la puerta. Se escucho un adelante, seguramente lo había dicho Kaede. Al entrar vio a esta sentada frente al piano, parada se encontraba Sakura, al verlo, se sonrojo de gran manera. Al igual que ella, a Sasuke se le apareció un leve sonrojo, la única que lo noto fue Kaede. Una noche, Kaede le había dicho a Itachi que tanto Sakura como Sasuke se comportaban raros cuando estaban los dos juntos. En ese mismo instante entra Itachi, al ver como están los jóvenes y luego ve a su querida esposa que le dedica una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Sasuke?- pregunto el mayor de los Uchiha

-Nada, solo venia por Sakura, ya que Karin se encuentra aya arriba.

-No te preocupes, se acaba de ir, digamos que fue algo que pasó hace unos momentos- esto lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a su esposa.

-Este, como sea, además, también venia por que Minato entro gritando como loco algo de 'Itachi-nii-san y Kaede-nee-san tienen una sorpresa'- esto ultimo dijo intentado de imitar la voz del pequeño.

-Pues…la razón por la cual el entro gritando…-cielos por que decirles a ellos era tan difícil, pensó Kaede.

-La razón es que vamos ha hacer padres dentro de 7 meses- termino de decir Itachi.

-Vaya, pues felicidades Kaede-chan, Itachi-san

-Gracias Sakura- le agradeció Itachi.

-Con que eso era, vaya pues pobre de ti hermanito, ahora tendrás que aguantar tanto los antojos de Kaede como los de Jade.

-Cállate, no me lo recuerdes, por cierto que hora es.

-Son las 3:30 P.m. cariño- le respondió Kaede.

-Diablos, en cualquier momento llegara la señora hormonas(1)- desde que se entero que Esmeralda estaba embarazada, poco después que manara a su esposo a Inglaterra por los asuntos de la empresa allá, ella se a encargado de hacerle la vida imposible hasta que traiga de regreso a su esposo.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de irnos con los chicos no crees Sakura.

-Este…si, muchas felicidades a ambos- se despidió Sakura, Sasuke se quedo unos minutos más para poder decirle algo a Kaede.

-Me harías el favor de sacar una copia a esa canción.

-¿Para que la quieras Sasuke?- cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Digamos que le tengo una sorpresa a Sakura, bueno, con permiso, los chicos deben querer seguir ensayando sino, Naruto se molestara.

Cuando entraron al salón, a ambos se les hizo cómico como el pequeño Minato le hacia travesuras a su hermano mayor. Sobre todo que le repetía la misma broma en tres ocasiones seguidas.

-Vaya, por que tardaron tanto- cuestionó Naruto al verlos entrar.

-Por que nos quedamos hablando con tu hermana- y dirigiéndose Sasuke a Minato-, y ya sabemos la sorpresa Minato.

-Verdad que si es una súper sorpresa.

-Si, deberías estar muy feliz Minato-chan- le dijo Sakura.

-Bueno, bueno luego nos dicen- llamo su atención Ino-, y bien, que haremos para celebrar el día de brujas chicos.

-Bueno en el colegio han decidió que hiciéramos un festival, además que podemos invitar a las personas mas importante para nosotros- le dijo Sai.

-Si, algo de eso habian comentado las chicas en el colegio, y ustedes a quien llevaran- pregunto Hinata

-Bueno, yo llevare a Tenten si ella me quiere acompañar- dijo Neji.

-Cl…claro Neji, me gustaría- dijo Tenten con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Que aburrido, pero Temari y yo ya habíamos hablado de eso, así que la llevare a ella, además, sus hermanos están estudiando así que es muy probable que también vayan ellos.

-Sai y yo también ya lo habíamos hablado, así que nosotros iremos.

-Bueno yo quiero invitar a Hinata, así que ¿Qué me dices?

-Claro, me gustaría ir contigo.

-Y tu Sakura, con quien iras- pregunto Sasuke.

-Pues, iré con Tsunade-sama, lo que sucede es que Yue-sama la invito y le dio 2 invitaciones mas.

-Sasuke, tu a quien llevaras-pregunto Sai.

-A nadie. Lo que pasa es que como Itachi es ex alumno le dan invitaciones así que el llevara a Kaede y a Jade.

-Vaya, hablando de ella, hace mucho que no la vemos- menciono Tenten.

-Viene seguido a casa, hace un año se casó con Kakashi Hatake, pero el ahora se encuentra en Inglaterra ade…- de repente se escucho un grito por toda la mansión.

Había llegado, el lo sabia, y es que, como ahora estaban las cosas, no solo tendría que lidiar con los antojos de su amada esposa, oh no, exactamente, hace 5 meses su vida había sufrido un cambio. Su querida, adorada y ahora embarazada prima Jade iba casi diario a la residencia a que el le cumpliera sus caprichos y antojos. Si toda la familia había sufrido por alejar a su marido con tan solo 7 meses de haberlo disfrutado. 3 semanas después, empezó a molestar a los 3 hombres Uchiha, el primero fue Sasuke, que como lo hizo, pues bien, cada que iban a ensayar, las cuerdas de su bajo habían sido rotas, y cada vez que tenia que comprar nuevas y de reemplazo, se habían agotado. A Fugaku le había hecho pasar por miles de infartos, con la ropa que usaba, desde la minifalda más corta que tenía hasta el escote más revelador. Con el único que no podía hacer ningún cambio por todo esto fue a Itachi. Pero grande fue su sorpresa que casi al mes ella se empezó a sentir mal, primero tubo muchas nauseas, después, empezó a notar que su busto aumentaba, poco pero lo hacia, y al final, no llego lo que esperaba cada mes, entonces decidió que tenia que ir con el ginecólogo entonces descubrió que estaba embarazada de un mes, entonces encontró con que molestaría a Itachi, si haría que el le cumpliera todos sus antojos, cambios de humor, etc. Desde entonces se a dedicado ha hacerle la vida imposible a Itachi hasta que le regrese a su esposo.

-Itachi, he venido a que me cumplas algo.

-Que quieres Jade, ahora que se te antoja.

-Quiero que me traigas unas enchiladas- le dijo firmemente.

-¿Qué? Estas loca, de donde voy a sacar eso aquí.

-No lo se, pero tus sobrinos- señalando su ovulado vientre – quieren eso, así que lo buscas y me lo traes.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado Itachi, cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de Jade – y pensar que esto será cuando Kaede lleve mas meses de embarazo.

Cuando Jade llego a la habitación de Itachi, encontró a Kaede tocando el piano, siempre lo hacia cuando estaba feliz, así que llego y la abrazo por detrás aun que el vientre no se lo permitía.

-Hola- le dijo Jade- dime por que esta tan feliz, vine lo más rápido que tus sobrinos me dejaron.

-Pues, estoy feliz por que tu también serás tía, tengo 2 meses de embarazo.

-Que alegre noticia Kaede, pero ya todos lo saben

-Si, hasta Himeko se entero.

-A si que vino he.

-Si, quería comprometerse con Itachi, pero no lo logro, hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando supo que yo era su esposa- dijo soltando una risa Kaede.

-Vaya, es una pena que no estuve. A si también tengo que decirte algo, Kakashi volverá la próxima semana.

-Eso suena bien, así que estos pequeños- tocando el vientre de su prima/amiga – se sentirán felices de tener a su papá cerca.

-si eso creo yo.

Bueno, regresando de nueva cuenta, con los chicos, estaban terminando de ensayar otra canción. Las chicas estaban atentas, no solo por que les gustaran esos chicos, sino que cada uno cantaba un pedaso de esa canción y se los dedicaban a ellas. Obviamente, sobre todo Sasuke a Sakura.

-Bueno chicas, que les pareció- pregunto Naruto.

-Lo hicieron excelente. Sobre todo Neji- dijo Tenten, haciendo que en el mencionado apareciera un sonrojo poco notorio.

-Bueno, cada día somos mejores, además es para la fiesta.

-A si que ustedes son el grupo que tocara en la fiesta, eso suena bien- dijo Sakura.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura- le dijo el Uchiha haciendo que en esta apareciera un sonrojo.

El tiempo paso volando con los jóvenes, y sin darse cuenta, ya era hora de que cada quien se fuera a su casa. Por supuesto, cada chico acompaño a cada una de las chicas.

Era 29 de Octubre, Jade fue al aeropuerto a recibir a su esposo, estaba emocionada. La acompaño Itachi y Kaede, además el primero quería saber como iban los negocios haya, algo llamo la atención de ellos, pues vieron entrar a Himeko también, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y le mando una mirada amenazadora a Kaede, pero esta ni se inmuto a verla.

Había llegado el avión donde venia Kakashi, lo vieron bajar, ahora ellos lo esperaban. Cuando vio Kakashi a su esposa, no lo pensó dos veces, fue directamente hasta ella. Se abrazaron como nunca antes lo hicieron, se besaron y el poso su mano en el vientre de ella, sintiendo como sus hijos pateaban por que lo habían reconocido.

De repente llego una chica de cabello oscuro llamando la atención de Kakashi.

-Kakashi-san, sus maletas ya están.

-Muchas gracias Ayumi-san, mire, le presento a mi esposa, Jade Hatake, amor, te presento a mi asistente, la señorita Ayumi Wada.

-Mucho gusto- dijo de mala gana Jade, aun que su esposo pensó que era a consecuencia de sus pequeños.

-El gusto es mi señora Hatake, con permiso, me tengo que retirar- dijo Ayumi pensando que seria imposible el amor que siente por Kakashi.

-Bueno joven pareja- llamo su atención Kaede –, creo que tanto Jade-chan y yo tenemos hambre, así que señores, como buenos esposos y futuros padres, es mejor que vayamos a casa a comer.

-Si tienes razón.

Cuando Himeko vio a Ayumi, le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Vaya, hasta que apareces, dime que tal tu viaje.

-De maravilla querida prima, pero hace unos momentos se me estropeo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues llegando quería ir con mi jefe y el amor de mi vida y me presenta a su esposa.

-Y el nunca te dijo que estaba casado.

-No lo se, pero ahora solo quiero ir a casa y tomar un baño, se puede.

-Claro y luego seguimos platicando del tipo.

Por fin llego el 31 de Octubre, todos los chicos se estaban preparando para la fiesta de disfraces que se llevaría a cabo.

Claro, sin contar con los ex alumnos que habían sido invitados. El lugar estaba adornado para la ocasión. Globos negros, morados y naranjas.

Estaban llegando uno a uno los alumnos con sus acompañantes.

Neji y Tenten llegaron juntos, ellos iban disfrazados de personas de los años 50's, ella con una falda súper larga y el con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero. Después llegaron Sai e Ino, ellos parecían ying yang, pues Ino estaba disfrazada de diablita y Sai de ángel. Poco después llego Naruto con Hinata, el de zorrito y ella de mariposa, si ellos se veían tiernos. Llego el momento de la llegada de la familia Uchiha, Itachi y Kaede llegaron disfrazados de roqueros de visual kay, ella con un hermoso vestido negro, parecía de la época victoriana, el con una gabardina, pantalón y camisa negra, Jade y Kakashi llegaron disfrazados de vampiros, por ultimo, estaba Sasuke, llego vestido como samurai. Todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo. Realmente se veía guapo.

Sasuke busco con la mirada a cierta pelirrosa, Ino le dijo que ella aun no llegaba, que no se preocupara, llegaría en cual quier momento. Entonces se dirigió con los chicos y subieron a tocar. Empezaron a tocar 3 canciones pesadas, después decidieron tomar un descanso, durante ese tiempo Sasuke estaba esperando a la Haruno a que apareciera, luego de 45 minutos volvieron y tocaron 5 canciones mas, cuando tocaban la ultima, el Uchiha observo que entraba Sakura, llevaba un hermoso kimono en color verde, que hacia que resaltara sus ojos, su cabello lo llevaba sujeto con una peineta que tenia flores de cerezo grabadas. El Uchiha sonrío de medio lado, se veía hermosa.

Terminaron de tocar y descansaron otros 30 minutos. Rápidamente se dirijo con Sakura que había sido rodeada por un montón de chicos.

-Con permiso- llamo el Uchiha con una voz muy gélida –, pero necesito hablar con MI novia- y así uno a uno de los chicos se iban retirando.

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun

-Hmp, no fue nada…te ves muy bien, dime, quien te ayudo con el disfraz- le dijo Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Pues Ino me dijo como disfrazara asi, que haria una muy buena pareja con alguien y veo que no se equivocó- dijo Sakura con un gran sonrojo.

Sasuke pensó en como le diria que quería que fuera su novia realmente – acompáñame- llevo a Sakura a un balcón que se encontraba en el salón

-Dime Sasuke-Kun, para que me necesitas.

-Sakura, lo que te voy a decir, solo lo diré una vez, entendido, yo…quería… saber

-Suéltalo de una vez- dijo la chica, sabia que el no era bueno para expresarse.

-Ok, quería saber si quieres ser realmente mi novia, basta de jueguitos y mentiras

-Sasuke…yo- hizo una pausa que a Sasuke le pareció eterna –si, si quiero ser tu novia.

El Uchiha no espero mas y la beso, fue un beso dulce pero al fin beso, se sentía tan bien, que no se percataron que la familia y amigos los observaban. Se separaron por falta de aire, decidieron entrar, ya que los chicos harían una nueva y ultima presentación por esa noche. Tocaron 3 temas nuevos y al finalizar, Sasuke hizo una pausa para decir algo.

-Esta noche, tenemos una presentación especial, mi novia, Sakura Haruno cantará para ustedes un tema de su propia autoria.

Nadie salía de su asombro, ni la misma pero subió tomada de la mano de Sasuke y canto una hermosa canción.

Termino de cantar y se sorprendió del arreglo musical que hizo su novio, tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso tiernamente. Si, ese Halloween era el mejor de su vida.

* * *

_**lo siento**_

_**pero no pude actualizar el 31 de oct. por eso lo subo hoy**_

_**Grax Esme por carrerearme para escribir XD y por la ayuda para los disfraces  
**_

_**jiji sasusaku oficial ia kyaaaa estoy feliz.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer.  
**_

**P.D: por mi inclumplimiento a una de las normas, he borrado toda la lyrica aki expuetaXD**

**gracias a las personas ke me criticaron por hacerlo, no es reclamo, sino, se los agradezco, esa es una forma de corregir mis errores.  
**


	9. cambios, celos, y ebrios

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo cap., espero les guste.**

**n/a:Naruto no me pertence, es obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto  
**

* * *

Sábado por la noche, bueno no tan noche, pero ya era tarde, llovía fuertemente, a cantaros para ser mas exactos, una pareja se encontraba viendo una película de terror, ella se encontraba en el pecho de él, tenia mucho miedo, la película era ¿Chucky, el muñeco diabólico?, bueno a Sasuke le causaba mucha gracia ver a su novia así, si ella había escogido la película, además, a el no lo asustaba, al contrario, lo divertía, pero a Sakura le daba mucho miedo. Es mas, cuando estaban checando que película ver, el decía que la de 'Perfume' (Liz: òó Sasuke libidinoso. Kaede: por que, es una película, el no tiene la culpa de que ahí haya… Liz: no lo digas, si ya se a que te refieres) pero esta le había dicho que no por que le desagradaba, luego le dijo que vieran 'Entrevista con el Vampiro' pero le dijo que con esa lloraba cada vez que la veía cuando mataron a Claudia, por ultimo le dijo que vieran 'Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal' pero ella le dijo que esa no por que el se pondría celoso de Daniel Radclief (o como se escriba el apellido) por que era una de sus admiradoras y si algo le conocía a Sasuke Uchiha, era lo celoso que llegaba ha ser, por eso sin mirar tomo la primera película que encontró, la puso en el reproductor y se sentó en el sofá. Sasuke, la imito, pero no sin antes darle una vista a la caja, no le dijo nada, quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había puesto.

Y así sucedió, después de cierto tiempo- mas vine dicho, en la masacre, Sakura estaba escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él, por su parte, Sasuke estaba encantadísimo con la escena, ya que nunca había hecho eso, más bien, cuando estaban aparentado ser novios frente a Karin, nunca hizo cosa así, ahora se alegraba que lo hiciera.

-Sasuke-Kun- fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Sakura –, podrías quitar la película por favor

-Pero, si fuiste tú quien la escogió

-Por favor quítala.

-Esta bien- se paro lentamente del sofá, saco el disco del reproductor, lo apago junto con el televisor y regreso con ella al sofá –. Listo, y bien ahora que aremos.

-Lo que tu quieras Sasuke-Kun- le dijo Sakura provocadoramente en el oído

-Lo que yo quiera- intento seguirle el juego a su novia

-Si- con eso fue suficiente para que ambos jóvenes se besaran apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana; fue recostando poco a poco a Sakura en el sofá, fue descendiendo de su boca a su cuello dándole pequeños besos que hacían que a la chica le salieran pequeños suspiros. Sakura por su parte, enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él, cada vez que el le daba un nuevo beso, intuitivamente le daba un pequeño jalon a esos cabellos.

Pronto a ambos les empezaría a estorbar la ropa, entonces Sasuke tomo la iniciativa para poder quitarle esa blusa rosada que traía puesta Sakura, lentamente subió la blusa, recordando cada instante, cuando la blusa desapareció en el suelo, se percato de que su pequeña se había tapado los pechos en señal de vergüenza, pero el lentamente se los quito para dejarle apreciar el sostén de encaje rosado que traía puesto y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Empezó a besar su clavícula, después bajo hacia el comienzo de sus senos. Ahí se quedo un rato disfrutando de los pequeños suspiros que la chica daba ella no se quedo tan atrás, inmediatamente ella volteo los papeles, ahora ella estaba arriba del chico y así aprovecho para quitarle la estorbosa playera negra que llevaba, le encanto ver ese torso tan bien formado, empezó por besar ese cuello que tanto la inquietaba, oyó como el soltaba pequeños suspiros. Esa sensación les encanto a ambos.

Cuando de nuevo Sakura estuvo debajo del cuerpo del y empezaría por quitarle el estorboso sostén, una pequeño llanto los aparto de golpe.

Se habían olvidado por completo que a su cuidado habían dejado al pequeño Minato. Ahora se arrepentían de haberle dicho a Itachi y Kaede que ellos lo cuidarían.

La razón por la cual el pequeño Minato se había quedado fue por que Itachi y Kaede decidieron ir a visitar a Jade y a Kakashi, los padres de los Uchiha se encontraban de viaje por su aniversario de bodas, Naruto había ido a estudiar a la casa de los Hyuuga, aun que era un pretexto para ver a Hinata, por que estos aun no eran novios, así que como el pequeño Minato quedo a cargo de Sasuke y, obviamente, de Sakura.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules, con su cabello revuelto y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, para esto, los chicos ya se habían puesto sus ropas rápidamente, importándole menos como se habían quedado.

-Sasuke- llamo el pequeño -, donde se encuentra Kaede-nee-san e Itachi-nii-san- pregunto, los jóvenes no sabían que responderle, se miraron por algunos segundos y Sakura fue la que hablo

-Ellos no se encuentran por que fueron a visitar a Jade, Minato-Kun

-Y ¿Por qué no me llevaron?- les dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas querían invadir sus ojitos azules

-Por que te quedaste dormido y no querían despertarte- le menciono Sasuke

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo quería ir con Esme-Chan

-Te quedaste dormido enano, así que te dejaron- le dijo Sasuke impacientándose

-Pero, pero…- y de repente el pequeño soltó en llanto, y si algo no le gustaba a Sasuke Uchiha era verlo llorar a el o a su novia.

Sakura noto inmediatamente ese comportamiento, así que trato de llamar la atención del pequeño

-Ey Minato-Kun, tienes hambre- le dijo la chica con un tono dulce en su voz.

-Si- lo dijo con un susurro (creo que se le esta contagiando muchas costumbres Uchiha)

-Entonces, acompáñame a la cocina para preparar algo si- le dijo al niño como si fuera su hermana.

El pequeño la siguió, después el pelinegro fue tras ellos, antes de entrar a la cocina. Antes de entrar, llamaron a la puerta, al abrir se encontró que llegaba Naruto ¿ebrio?

* * *

Por lo tanto, en otro lugar, se encontraban preparando la cena 2 chicas, mientras sus maridos se encontraban analizando unos papeles de la empresa de Inglaterra.

-Dime Esme, como va todo ahora que Kakashi ha regresado.

-De maravilla, ayer fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para la recamara de los pequeños

-Que bueno que todo vaya bien, y dime ¿ya tienen listo los nombres para ellos?

-Lo hemos pensado demasiado Kaede, pero creo que ya se los indicados para ellos.

-Así, y cuales son.

-Pues mira al niño le queremos poner Ashiko y a la nena Okisha

-Que hermosos nombres Esme- dijo Kaede- serán perfectos para ellos

-Si, ya lo creo- en ese instante llamaron al teléfono-, espera iré a atender.

Al momento que lo tomo no salio de su sorpresa

_-Buenas noches-_se escucho desde el otro lado del auricular –_ ¿se encuentra Kakashi-sama?_

-Si, quien lo busca- pregunto aparentando calma en su voz (si eso era posible en una mujer embarazada)

-_Soy su asistente, Ayumi-_ dijo la mujer

-Si permíteme un momento- y dirigiéndose a su esposo con su enojo a flor de piel, llevándole el teléfono -, Cariño- dijo un poco recio para que escuchara la mujer al otro lado del teléfono -, te llama tu asistente Mi Amor

-Gracias mi cielo- sin saber por que su mujer se puso así.

Esme regreso a la cocina, estaba furiosa, aparte si le sumamos que su embarazo no le ayudaba mucho. Kaede se le quedo viendo un largo rato, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-Y bien, ¿Quién era la persona que le llamo?

-Perdón, ¿Cómo dices Kaede?- dijo Esmeralda ya que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Te conozco y se que no te pondrías así de la nada.

-Esta bien- hizo una pausa antes de continuar -, es que me molesta que 'ella' le llame por teléfono.

-Ah, ¿Quién es 'ella'?

-su estúpida asistente Ayumi- dijo el nombre como si le diera asco decirlo

-No seas exagerada Esme.

-Como que no exagere, ya sueño a esa mujer.

-Y con eso que ganas- le dijo Kaede en forma de regaño a Esmeralda -, Kakashi es tu marido, el padre de tus hijos, que no te moleste Ayumi.

-Kaede, ¿tu que harías si te enteraras que puede haber una mujer tras Itachi?

-Si hablamos de Himeko, ignorarla, pero ese no es el caso, Kakashi te ama, los ama tanto a ti como a ellos- dijo poniendo una mano en el vientre de su amiga – y no creo que sea capas de engañarte.

-Tu crees- le dijo con pequeños sollozos.

-Si, además- le dijo en forma de susurro -, aun que tu y yo nos dimos cuenta que ella esta enamorada de el, el ni por enterado, así que deja de sollozar y ayúdame a terminar la cena si.

-Si- dijo entre risas por lo que le dijo Kaede.

Mientras tanto con Itachi y Kakashi, las cosas no pintaban tan bien como quisieran.

-No puedo creer lo que esta pasando- decía desconcertado Itachi.

-Tienes razón, ¿pero como pudo pasar esto?

-No lo se Kakashi, tenemos que solucionar esto de alguna forma.

-Lo se, es mejor que mandemos a alguien allá.

-Si y se a quien mandar- en ese instante sonó el teléfono móvil de Itachi- espera, es Sasuke. ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

-_Solo te llamó para informarte que Naruto acaba de llegar y esta ebrio_

-¿Qué dices?

-_Lo que escuchaste, llego ebrio, Minato esta asustado y Sakura esta nerviosa, dime, que es lo que preparas cuando llego así._

-Es la primera vez que hace eso cierto- en ese instante ve a su esposa que se acerca a el -, esta bien, prepara un poco de café con mucha azúcar, también dale a comer un plato de ramen con bastante picante y por ultimo mételo a bañar con agua fría.

_-¿Eso es todo?-_ pregunto con tono sarcástico.

-Si, si no funciona, le diré a Kaede que vaya, hasta luego- en ese instante colgó y su esposa lo veía raro -. Tu hermano que a llegado ebrio, pero no te preocupes creo que se le bajara con todo lo que le dije a Sasuke.

-Pero- le llamo su atención- que con Sasuke no utilizas que coma solo miel.

-si, pero es Naruto, así que veremos si con eso se le baja el alcohol, sino, tendremos que irnos temprano, tu sabrás que hacerle- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.

* * *

En la casa Uchiha, quería saber Sasuke la razón por la cual se había emborrachado.

-Y bien Naruto, cual es la excusa- lo dijo en un tono frío.

-No…hay…ninguna…teme- trato de decir Naruto.

-Como que no hay escusa, mi novia esta muerta de nervios y tu hermano esta asustado y tú no tienes ninguna excusa por ponerte así.

-Así…es…solo…quiero…dormir

-Si claro, primero te tomas un café y comes algo, después, te bañas entendido.

-Si…-dijo medio dormido Naruto

-Que no te duermas idiota.

En ese instante iba entrando Sakura un poco más calmada, el pequeño Minato se había quedado en la cocina comiendo un poco de sopa caliente que le había preparado. Ella llevaba en una bandeja el café con 10 cucharadas de azúcar y el ramen picante. Sasuke levanto a Naruto para que comiera y bebiera y para ver si se le bajaba lo ebrio. Y funciono. Bueno no mucho, solo un poco pero ya se podía mantener despierto y poderles decir por que lo había hecho.

-Y bien Naruto- le llamo Sakura –, nos puedes explicar como te emborrachaste.

-Esta bien Sakura-Chan, lo que pasa es que estábamos Neji y yo tratando de terminar de estudiar para la clase que impartiríamos mañana, ya que nos encontró platicando tranquilamente. Después de una hora de estudio, decidimos salir un rato, así que fuimos directamente al bar que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión Hyuuga. Ahí empezamos a tomar sake, botella tras botella. Después de la décimo octava botella, decidimos que era hora de regresar, antes de entrar a la casa de Neji vimos entrar a Hinata-Chan con-su tono se hizo mas apagado -… la vimos llegar con Kiba, y para mi fue terrible verle ahí con el.

-Por esa razón regresaste al bar para seguir bebiendo cierto- le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura no se pudo aguantar la risa, los chicos se le quedaron viendo de una forma extraña, bueno Sasuke de una forma extraña, ya que Naruto la quería asesinar con la mirada. Sakura no le hizo caso, se encamino a la cocina para ver si el pequeño Minato quería más o si quería un poco de helado. Regreso al comedor donde estaban los chicos acompañada del niño. Naruto aun seguía queriendo matarla con la mirada.

-No te enojes conmigo Naruto- le dijo Sakura -, pero lo que sucede es que eres tan ingenuo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- si, estaba molesto.

-Pues piénsalo bien, no creo que Hinata ande de novia de Kiba.

-A no, entonces explícame por que no entiendo nada Sakura- le dijo Sasuke.

-Pues verán, Hinata siempre, y digo siempre ha estado enamorada de ti Naruto, pero claro, como tu solo estas para pelear con Sasuke y jugar con Minato-Chan que no te has dado cuenta, pero hoy la ves llegar con el novio de su hermana menor y lo que tu haces es irte a embriagar.

-Y tu como sabes que es novio de su hermana.

-Por que ella me lo dijo, además, crees que mi primo te quiere arrebatar a Hinata si el sabe también como todos lo que sientes por ella.

-¿C…como que todos saben lo que siento por ella?

-Por que eres tan evidente estúpido.

-Sasuke, ¿que es estúpido?- pregunto el pequeño Minato.

-Tonto como tu hermano, Minato.

-Si, soy un estúpido- lo dijo en susurro Naruto.

-Y uno muy grande- le continuo su frase Sakura -. Ahora solo tenemos que hacer que tu y Hinata sean novios.

-¿Y como harás eso Sakura?- le cuestionó Sasuke.

-El lunes te llamo y te digo, por que ya es hora que regrese con Tsunade-sama?

-Esta bien, te llevare- y dirigiéndose a Naruto y Minato -, vete a tu cuarto a dormir idiota y Minato-Chan sube al auto, tu me acompañaras, no quiero que te quedes con el en su estado.

-Si Sasuke- el pequeño se fue corriendo para subirse al coche.

* * *

Era lunes en la mañana, así que las chicas se encontraban sentadas respectivamente en sus lugares pues era hora de la profesora de lengua extranjera. Así que Sakura aprovecho la distracción de la profesora para poder mandarles mensajes a sus amigas, con excepción de Hinata, ya que ella se sentaba a su lado.

El mensaje decía esto:

"_En receso nos vemos en los sanitarios, tenemos que hablar de algo urgente" _

Cada chica lo leyó disimuladamente para que no lo notara la profesora. Por desgracia, al lado de Tenten se sienta Tatsuya así que alcanzo a leerlo, entonces decidió que las espiaría para decirle a Karin.

Y así lo hizo, las siguió y escucho toda su conversación.

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de ella, las chicas estaban platicando de lo más cómodo.

Estaban planeando una salida para la playa dentro de 2 semanas, pero también de cierta actitud que había cambiado en la pelirrosa.

-Muy bien- dijo Ino -, desde antes de hacerte novia de Sasuke, era un poquito diferente su relación hasta antes de la fiesta, ¿a que se debe el cambio?

-No se a que te refieres Ino- dijo la pelirrosa en la defensiva.

-Por favor Sakura- la que esta vez hablo fue Temari- desde la vez que fuimos al ensayo de los chicos una semana antes has estado actuando raro.

-Ellas tienen razón Sakura-Chan, pero respetaremos sino nos quieres contar- dijo la siempre tierna Hinata.

-Cierto Sakura, si nos quieres platicar esta bien sino lo entenderemos- dijo Tenten

-Chicas ustedes son mis mejores amigas, como creen que no les voy a platicar si ustedes son como mis hermanas- dijo Sakura, dio un largo suspiro para poder continuar-. Pues como recordaran hace 5 años Sasuke y yo hemos sustentado una gran mentira.

'Con que una gran mentira he', pensó Tatsuya, ', cuando Karin se entere me va a premiar con algo' así que decidió quedarse a escuchar un poco mas acerca de esa mentira.

-…pues recordaran también lo que me hizo Karin.

-Ni no lo recuerdes amiga, ese día se paso.

-Pero, yo si quiero saber- dijo Temari - recuerden que yo llegue después de eso.

-Luego te lo explico Temari, bueno recordaran que durante todo ese tiempo tanto el como yo hemos engañado a Karin que éramos novios y…- hizo una pausa al escuchar como algo se caía y después como si alguien saliera corriendo -¿Qué fue eso?- cuestionó la chica.

-No lo se, quieres que vayamos a investigar- sugirió Tenten

-No, mejor continuemos con la platica, bueno ahora el y yo somos realmente novios.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Ino que después de eso recibió un codazo por parte de Tenten.

-Lo se Ino, me lo dijo Naruto, bueno creo que desde ese día a cambiado mi actitud no.

-Si, y nos sentimos felices por ti Sakura-Chan- dijo Hinata.

-Lo se y se los agradezco chicas, pero ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es que Hinata y Naruto anden- dijo esto último mirando a la pelinegra.

-S…Sakura-Chan, no hagas eso, yo se que a Naruto-Kun le gusta otra persona.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso Hinata?- le preguntó Ino.

-Pues si, es lógico, yo se que no le gustan las chicas como yo.

-Hinata, a veces eres tan ingenua que él- comento Sakura.

-Eso es cierto Hinata, a leguas se le nota que el también siente algo por ti.

-¿Ustedes lo creen?-pregunto la chica

-Es obvio, sino no hubiera hecho 'eso' el sábado- dijo Sakura, recordando que Naruto le pidió de favor que no mencionara nada sobre la embriaguez del sábado

-¿Qué hizo Naruto, Sakura?- pregunto Tenten.

-Escucha bien Hinata, esto se supone que no te lo tendría que decir, pero es para que veas lo mucho que te quiere Naruto- la chica tomo un poco de aire para poder continuar

-. Veras, el sábado Naruto llego ebrio a casa de Sasuke-Kun, el pobre de Minato estaba asustado.

-¿Enserio el baka de Naruto hizo eso?- preguntó un poco incrédula Temari.

-Si, y lo hizo por que te vio llegar con Kiba.

-Pero, si Kiba es el novio de mi hermana, además, me acompaño por que me lo encontré mientras regresaba de compras.

-Lo se, y créeme, convencer a Naruto de eso no fue nada fácil, si vieras como estaba.

Las otras chicas comenzaron a reír, nunca se hubieran imaginado que Naruto hiciera algo como eso, pues era para menos, de todos los chicos que se juntaban con el, se podía decir que el era el 'más' santo, pues nadie le conocía algo como si se hubiese emborrachado, hasta ahora, o como si lo habían pillado en un situación escandalosa, por así decirlo. De hecho, se sabía a ciencia cierta que él era el único, a pesar de sus calificaciones, que no se comportaba así.

-Chicas ¿Por qué se ríen de eso?- les pregunto Hinata.

-Que no es obvio- le dijo Temari -. El chico te quiere, y tú le das 'celos' con otro.

-Yo no le doy celos con otro- trato de defenderse.

-Eso lo sabemos Hinata, pero Naruto creyó que Kiba era tu novio, lo que me causo mucha gracia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron las chicas

-Porque- en ese instante sonó el timbre para decir que el receso ya había terminado – se los diré por la tarde. Recuerden que es hora de clases extra curriculares, así que nos vemos en los dormitorios.

Así cada una de las chicas se fue directo a sus clases. Por otro lado se encontraban 3 chicas hablando acerca de lo escuchado por Tayuya

-…y eso fue todo lo que escuche Karin.

-Vaya Karin – dijo Kim -, la frentezota te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo. Si que es una buena actriz.

-Cállate Kim, estoy tratando de pensar que le haré a esa pelos de chicle.

-Me imagino que algo que le duela mucho no- propuso Tayuya.

-Si, y con respecto a Sasuke, no se que hacer.

-Te propongo algo Karin- le llamo Kim -, el sábado puedes ir a su casa, y le dices todo. No creo que sea tan cínico para seguir diciéndote que es novio de esa sabiendo tú la verdad.

-Tienes razón. Así matare dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Hare que Sasuke-Kun me pida perdón y también este se enojara con esa y jamás se volverán a hablar. Gracias chicas son unas grandes amigas.

* * *

En el colegio de los chicos había una gran movilización, pues al parecer se haría un pequeño cambio.

-Oigan, ¿saben a que se deba esto?- pregunto un poco desconcertado Naruto.

-No lo se Dobe, espero sea algo bueno- mencionó Sasuke.

-Creo que lo que están haciendo es por órdenes de Tsunade-sama- dijo cansinamente Kiba.

-¿Pero para que tanto movimiento?- volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-Por que harán remodelaciones en el colegio de las chicas- soltó de repente Suigetsu. El era sobrino del director Yue.

-Así que las chicas estarán aquí, así podré ver a la bella flor de cerezo que canto en la fiesta- menciono un emocionado Lee, a Sasuke no le gusto mucho como le había llamado a su novia.

-Lee, no creo que sea correcto de hablar de esa chica en este momento- le dijo Shikamaru que había visto la reacción de Sasuke.

-Por que no, a no me digas que te a gustado mi bella flor, te digo algo, ella nunca te ara caso, ella lleva la llama de la juventud dentro, y así yo me puedo ac…- de repente recibió un golpe maca Uchiha directamente en la cara, seguido de un idiota por parte de todos.

-Por que lo hiciste Sasuke- le reclamo Lee -, no me digas que te gusta mi bella flor, ya estas como Neji, solo por que le digo que bello clavel es Tenten - y de nueva cuenta otro golpe se le fue propinado, pero no por parte de Sasuke en esta ocasión, sino de Neji, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie hablaría así de Tenten y menos en su presencia.

-Creo que a Neji y a Sasuke le salio su lado asesino- comento con gracia Kiba -, eso me recuerda que Sasuke tiene muchos rivales, tal parece que le han hecho un club de fans a mi prima- soltó Kiba haciendo que el nombrado lo volteara a ver de manera asesina.

-Eso me recuerda algo que me platico Temari- menciono Shikmaru -, hace un mes, empezaron a recibir regalos de un admirador secreto Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Sakura- el Uchiha y el Hyuuga pusieron mas atención a la platica -, pero después me dijo que solo las que seguían recibiendo era Tenten y Sakura, pero que hace dos semanas ya no han recibido nada.

-Entonces ahora que estarán aquí, deberíamos tenerlas mas vigiladas- dijo el Uchiha.

-Sasuke tiene razón, además me servirá para vigilar a Hinata de ti Uzumaki.

-Bueno, no solo del Naruto, Neji, también tendrás que vigilar a la pequeña Hanabi- le comento Sai.

-Así, por que.

-Acaso no sabias que Inuzuka es novio de ella.

-¿Qué?- y volteando a ver a Kiba -, insecto corre, vas a morir.

Y así transcurrió el día. Y hablando de días, el día en que las chicas llegarían seria el miércoles de la próxima semana, así que el director les dijo que tenían que hacerles una calurosa bienvenida a todas las chicas y la banda tocaría.

Bueno, regresando con las chicas, ellas estaban en sus clases extracurriculares, Ino estaba en clase de jardinería, Tenten de artes marciales, Temari en cerámica, Hinata en cocina y Sakura en medicina, pero para su mala suerte, también con ella estaba Karin.

Esa tarde, tenían práctica, pero Karin no perdió tiempo en mandar 'mensajes' a Sakura.

_pues bien- empezó a decir la cacatúa, perdón, Karin-, hay personas que se sienten tan solas que inventan cualquier cosa para fastidiar a las personas con éxito, ¿no lo crees Sakura?

-Pues no lo se Karin.

-Cierto, no tenia que preguntarte a ti, eres una persona sin éxito, en cambio yo, pronto tendré como novio al chico mas sexy de todos.

-A sí- dijo Sakura -, lo siento Karin, pero Sasuke es Mi Novio, así que no lo creo posible.

-Si, claro Sakura. Lo que tu digas- y así Karin se alejo de la mesa de Sakura.

* * *

Era viernes, por fin era fin de semana, y por supuesto nuestros adorados chicos fueron por sus novias y esperaban ansiosos salir de fiesta, pero sus lindas ellas tenían otros planes que incluían a Naruto y Hinata (recuerden que ellos aun no son novios).

Dentro del auto la familia Uchiha, Sasuke iba platicando con Sakura, para a ella poderla dejar en casa de Ino.

-Así que hoy es noche de chicas ¿he?- dijo Sasuke.

-Si, además, será en casa de Ino, así podremos no se, arreglarnos para hacer que Naruto y Hinata sean novios no te parece.

-Yo creo que no nos deberíamos meter en ese asunto Sakura.

-No será nada malo Sasuke.

-Lo se, pero es algo que ellos dos tienen que resolver solos Sakura.

-Pero Naruto es tan…tan el, que no creo que le diga algo a Hinata.

-Esta bien, pero no te entrometas mas de la cuenta- le dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su mano -, a cierto, Kaede me pidió de favor que te llevara a casa, solo nos tomara unos minutos, además, la casa de Ino queda cerca, te parece bien.

-Si, vamos.

Cuando estaban a pudo de llegar, vieron que fuera de la casa estaba un coche estacionado del cual salio una pelirroja, al instante se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Karin.

Lo mas seguro es que Karin los aya visto desde antes, así que decidieron parar el choche y bajar. Al instante, ella se les acerco y se le colgó del cuello a Sasuke.

-Karin, podrías soltar a mi novio- dijo Sakura tratando de controlar sus celos.

-Perdón, pero que yo sepa, tu no puedes impedir nada.

-Karin- le llamo Sasuke –, creo que Sakura te ha dicho que me sueltes.

-Por favor- dijo soltando a Sasuke y después viendo a ambos continuo -, ahora entiendo por que en publico no se besan, ni se abrazan, ni se toman de la mano y aun así me dicen que son novios.

-Por que lo somos Karin, lo hemos sido desde hace casi 5 años.

-Por favor Sakura. Si les dijiste a tus amigas que tanto Sasuke y tú me han engañado.

-¿Les has dicho eso Sakura?- le pregunto Sasuke.

-Si, si lo he dicho- salio en su defensa - , pero no era algo que ocultáramos Sasuke, recuerda que ellas lo han sabido como tus amigos todo este tiempo.

-Ya vez Sasuke, y aun así me dicen que son novios.

-Tienes razón Karin- dijo Sasuke-, te hemos engañado, pero ahora no. Ahora soy Novio de Sakura.

-Y lo sigues haciendo Sasuke, para con este jueguito estúpido.

-Te estamos diciendo la verdad Karin- le llamo Sakura- , pero claro, ahora entiendo el sonido de ese día, lo mas seguro es que una de tus subordinadas nos escuchara y te lo haya dicho, solo que no se quedo a toda la platica.

-¿Qué tratas de decir pelos de chicle?

-Que Sasuke y yo somos novios, te guste o no, y no me importa lo que pienses- en ese momento, le soltó una cachetada. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke le tomo de la mano.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Sakura, Karin, ella es Mi Novia y te prohíbo que la vuelvas a atacar.

-Esto no se quedará así- dijo histérica Karin – les juro que esto me las pagaran caro los dos- y así sin mas se alejó de ellos.

Sasuke se voltio con Sakura y vio que estaba llorando.

-No, no llores- le dijo mientras la abrazaba -, te prometo que no se volverá a acercar a ti. Mejor entremos, y comes algo si.

-Si…-dijo en susurro, a pesar de todo, le dolió lo que le dijo Karin, pero no permitiría que ella le estropeara su felicidad con Sasuke.

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado**

**el proximo capitulo tal vez sea hasta l proximo añoXD, o noXD**

**espero me dejen un lindo review**

**saludos.**

**asi, agradezco mucho a mi prima Esme por la ayuda ke me dio en algunas partes  
**


	10. Quiero que te cases conmigo

_**Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así yo ya hubiera hecho que Sasuke y Sakura quedaran juntos y no habría muerto Itachi, pero ellos son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto, y yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por pasatiempo.**_

* * *

Sakura entro a la mansión Uchiha con los ojos rojos tratando de evitar que nuevas lágrimas salieran para que su novio no las viera, la única persona que la podía ayudar en esos momentos era Kaede. No quería que nadie la viera en su estado, así que le dijo a Sasuke que iría con Kaede para saber que se le ofrecía, el le dijo que estaba bien, que el iría a la cocina con su madre para prepararle algo de comer.

Cuando entro a la habitación de Kaede, la vio tocando el piano, esta rápidamente se giro para ver a su amiga, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla de ese modo.

-Kaede…-dijo Sakura en susurro.

-Sakura ¿Que pasa?- Kaede al ver a la muchacha se le abrieron los ojos -¿Quien, que, por que lloras?

-Ya no se que hacer- dijo mientras se dirigía con Kaede y ella en forma maternal la abrazaba -. No se por que Karin me odia tanto, yo que le hice, dime Kaede, que puedo hacer para que me deje en paz.

-Veamos, ¿que te dijo esa cacatúa esta vez? – le pregunto con un deje de coraje.

-Pues que se entero que primero era un engaño lo mío con Sasuke, y ahora…- de repente se le empezaron a derramar mas lágrimas –Kaede, no se que hacer.

-Primero, tranquilízate, segundo, que no te afecte lo que te dijo esa, tu eres la persona que Sasuke eligió, contigo es muy feliz, y por lo que veo, te ama con todo su corazón, tercero, no creo que se acerce mas a ustedes, su padre hoy vino a hablar con Fugaku-san y al parecer, el señor no quiere que sus negocios se vean implicados por los caprichos de sus hijas, a eso me recuerda, que, Sasuke te tiene una sorpresa.

-Pero…el…me…dijo…que…- Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa con lo que le dijo su amiga.

-Si, se lo que Sasuke dijo 'Kaede quiere hablar contigo', solo lo dijo por que…- pero no pudo de terminar de decirle ya que en ese momento entró el pequeño Minato

-Kaede, puedo dormir contigo hoy.

-Minato, pero aun es temprano para que me pidas eso pequeño- le decía su hermana mientras lo sentaba en su regazo.

-Es que Sasuke-nii-san me dijo que si dormía en mi cuarto hoy iba a escuchar unas cosas muy feas- decía el niño con cierto tono de inocencia a su edad.

Tanto Kaede como Sakura se vieron, la primera con una mirada maliciosa y la segunda con un notable sonrojo.

-Esta bien pequeño, le diremos a Itachi que dormirás con nosotros he- le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo al pequeño.

-Sakura- le llamo el niño -, me dijo Sasuke-nii-san que te dijera que fueras a su cuarto, que tenia algo que decirte.

-Este…si…ahora voy – Sakura se había puesto extremadamente nerviosa, si Hinata se ponía así, ahora ella la superaba.

* * *

Por otro lado, nos encontramos en los despachos de la gran empresa Uchiha, ahí, se encontraban en estos momentos Itachi, arreglando unos asuntos de la empresa, también estaba Kakashi, mientras revisaban los papeles que les llegaron de Londres.

-Así que tenemos un espía, no lo puedo creer- decía un incrédulo Itachi.

-Pero quien será, la mayoría, son personas mayores, con mas de 30 años trabajando.

-No lo se, pero se me hace increíble que suceda, sobretodo por que todo esto va a manos de…-no pudo terminar de hablar, por que en ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Señor Uchiha- le llamo su secretaria- a llegado el señor Jiraiya, ¿lo hago pasar?

-Si por favor Megumi, a y por favor tráiganos café.

-Si señor.

En ese momento entro Jiraya, y en su expresión se veía algo de furia combinado con preocupación

-Itachi, tenemos que proteger a Naruto y a Minato, los están buscando- decía mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

-¿Quiénes los busca?- pregunto Itachi controlando su ira.

-No lo se, me llego una carta diciendo que los encontrarían y que se los llevarían, por Naruto no me preocupo mucho, dentro de algunos días será mayor de edad, pero el niño.

-Tienes razón, y se la forma en que podemos protegerlos, si es por parte de la familia de Minato-san, estaremos en problemas.

-La única forma de protegerlo- les llamo Kakashi- es ponerle tu apellido al niño Itachi, la familia de Minato-san no sabían de la existencia de él, nunca la supieron, aun así me sorprende lo que dice la carta Jiraya, como saben la existencia del niño.

-No lo se, tal vez es para advertirnos de algo. La pequeña Kaede sabia muy bien que su madre no se llevaba bien con ellos, por eso ella siempre se pintaba el cabello de rubio. Su familia siempre desprecio a la familia de Kushina, aun ahora no se por que- decía un Jiraya muy serio.

-Tal vez, por que Minato-san era el heredero de la empresa familiar y decidió irse a la empresa de Kushina-san, eso siempre les molesto sobre todo a Danzo.

-Si tienes razón Kakashi, por cierto, de ahora en adelante tendrás que trabajar desde tu casa, no quiero que descuides a mi prima en estos dos últimos meses de embarazo- le dijo un serio Itachi al peli gris.

-Si, tienes razón, así que le diré a Ayumi-san que me acompañe, no quiero todo el peso en mí.

-Creo que a alguien no le va a gustar que lleves a tu asistente a casa- decía Itachi mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Pero si a Esme le cayó de maravilla.

Eres o te haces pensaba Itachi mientras veía como se retiraba su querido primo.

* * *

-Por que la frentona no ha llegado. Debería de estar aquí desde hace más de 1 hora – decía una colérica Ino.

-Tal vez no ha llegado por que Tsunade-San la tiene ocupada- decía Hinata protegiendo a su amiga

-Pero si ella me dijo que estaría libre, pero cuando llegue…- no pudo terminar Ino de hablar por que en ese momento llamaron a su celular – Vaya, hasta que te…

-_No soy Sakura, Ino-Chan-_ le respondió la voz del otro lado

-Kaede-Chan, paso algo con Sakura- pregunto un poco alarmada Ino haciendo que las demás chicas le pusieran atención

_-No, no ha pasado nada malo, pero solo te llamo para decirte que Sakura no podrá ir a la fiesta_

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que se cree esa frentona? Ya lo habíamos organizado.

_-Oye, no te exasperes, tiene una buena razón, hoy Sasuke-cubito de hielo- Uchiha va…_

-Hablas enserio, no lo puedo creer.

_-Pues créelo, se lo dirá hoy, así que, si quieres estar presente tienen que venir ahora._

-Pero no crees que ellos se molestaran

_-No si les digo que ustedes estaban preocupadas por ella y que decidieron venir a verme para preguntarme si no sabia de su paradero._

-OK, ahora iremos para allá.

* * *

Por otro lado los chicos se encontraban jugando en la Pump It Up, cerca de la mansión Hyuuga.

-Oigan, no entiendo por que el Teme no quiso acompañarnos- les dijo, mas bien grito Naruto al llamar la atención de los otros 5 chicos que iban con el.

-Por que dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer baka- le dijo Neji dándole un fuerte golpe por que lo hizo perder en el juego.

-Pero no era para que me golpearas- dijo el kyuubi sobandose la cabeza.

-que problemático pero por cierto Naruto, por que no has ido a tu casa a dejar tus cosas- dijo el Nara al ver que aun traía su mochila.

-Ha eso, es que me pidieron que no me acercara allá hasta muy entrada la noche, aun que se me hizo raro- dijo el chico haciendo que los demás le pusieran atención

-Y ¿se puede saber por que?- le pregunto Gaara, quien acababa de llegar junto con Sai de la fuente de sodas.

-Por que…- no pudo ya que escucho los gritos de Ino

-¿CHICOS, HOLA?

-¿Qué no se supone que ustedes deben de estar en una fiesta chicas?- les pregunto Neji viéndolas.

-Lo que sucede es que tengo algo importante que decirles, hoy en la casa Uchiha…

-¿Qué?- dijeron, más bien gritaron todos

-Si, lo que escucharon, y todo lo supe gracias a Kaede-Chan

-Y por que mi hermana no me dijo nada a mí

-Será que, siempre la cagas Naruto- le dijo Gaara, haciendo que el resto de los chicos soltaran una carcajada.

-No lo se chicos, pero yo quiero ver esto, no todos los días Sasuke Uchiha va…-pero rápidamente fue tapada la boca de Neji por la mano de Tenten.

-Shshhh, ahí esta Lee; Neji, no queremos que el lo eché a perder- le dijo ella mientras que este ponía una cara muy iracunda por la acción de su amiga (próximamente novia)

-Vaya, el no, pero nosotros si, aun que seria divertido, oigan quien tiene el teléfono de Esme-Chan- pregunto emocionada Ino

-Yo lo tengo, pero aun no entiendo por que también le tenemos que decir a ella.

-Pues fácil mi querido Gaara, a ella le interesara saber que su querido primo cubito de hielo va a dar un paso muy importante.

-Esta bien, pero no hagan estoy mas grande de lo que es, además, tenemos que llevar cámaras- les decía Sai –, por que de seguro nadie lo había pensado, y mucho menos creo que Naruto tenga alguna.

-Eso es cierto, entonces chicos vayamos ¡ya!- decía una muy emocionada Ino.

* * *

A la mansión Uchiha estaba llegando una pelinegra con su abultado vientre, había llegado mas rápido de lo que pensaba. Según su prima/amiga, hoy habría algo muy importante, pues no todos los días pasaba algo como esto. Aun que también lo hacia para escapar de cierta charla de la que su esposo quería decirle, acerca de Ayumi, como la odiaba, bueno no la odiaba, la detestaba, pero que mas da, eso su lindo esposo no lo entendería, como cuando… bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que si sabia es que tenia que ser muy cuidadosa con sus pasos, supuestamente nadie sabia lo que sucedería dentro de unos momentos.

Caminaba sigilosamente como si fuera un gato en busca de su presa, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos y movimientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de fuertes brazos la tomaron, colocando las manos sobre su vientre. Ella dio un salto del susto provocado por el dueño de esos brazos.

-¿Qué haces Esme?- pregunto una voz aterciopelada, haciendo que a ella se le erizara la piel.

-Kakashi, me asustaste.

-Lo siento cariño, pero salimos tan rápido que no me explicaste por que.

-Calla amor mío, es algo que no se ve todos los días, no hay que hacer ruido- le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos a los labios de Kakashi.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, dejando ver a primera instancia la cabellera rubia de Naruto, quien llego gritando.

-YA QUIERO VER CUANDO EL TEME…- pero fue callado rápidamente por la mano de Kakashi, a la par que se veía el aura maligna de Esmeralda.

-Naruto, puedes callarte- decía en susurro Kakashi -, no queremos que se den cuenta que estamos aquí ellos.

-¿Quién no se debe de dar cuenta?- se oyó la voz de la matriarca de la familia Uchiha, Mikoto.

-Tía Mikoto, que no lo sabe- dijo Esmeralda.

-El saber ¿Qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que Bakasuke va a pedirle…- y volvió a ser callado Naruto cortesía de Neji.

-Naruto, ya te he dicho que no le digas así, y si, si lo sabia, pero, ¿Por qué todos están aquí?

-Por que queremos tener la exclusiva de este acotencimiento Mikoto-san- decía una emocionada Ino

-si, no todos los días pasa este tipo de cosas tía.

-Yo no debería dejarlos hacer esto, pero como yo también tengo curiosidad, no hagan mucho ruido.

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono en un susurro.

Cada uno tomo camino hacia la habitación del menor de los Uchiha, preguntándose, ¿Dónde se encontraba la persona que los había informado?, eso lo investigarían después, lo importante aquí era tener la exclusiva del encuentro.

* * *

-La pequeña tendrá que irse con ella, no hay otra opción

-Si, es su única pariente viva, bueno contando al hermano de esta.

-En efecto, tenemos que encontrarla.

-Vive con la familia Uchiha, tal parece que ella es la esposa del hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto.

-Entonces, solicitemos una reunión con toda la familia Uchiha, esto se tiene que arreglar ahora.

-No podemos hacer eso ahora, tenemos que llevar ahora mismo a la pequeña con ellos, su vida corre peligro estando aquí. Por que precisamente tenía que volver a suceder una tragedia como esta.

* * *

Silencio, no se oía ningún ruido en la gran mansión, todos los metiches, perdón, las personas que estaban ahí tenían curiosidad de cómo sucedería todo. Aun que instalaron cámaras por toda la habitación (no pregunten como ni yo misma se), tenían que estar presentes, aun que eso significase su muerte.

Nadie puede creer lo que sus ojos van a presenciar. Naruto estaba aguantando la respiración, Hinata estaba tan roja que le hacia competencia a un tomate, a Ino la tuvieron que agarrar entre, Gaara y Sai para que no hiciera una imprudencia ya que estaba muy emocionada por el acontecimiento, a Shikamaru se le hacia todo problemático, pero no se perdería esto por nada del mundo, Temari y Tenten se comían entre las dos las uñas del nerviosismo, Neji, pues bien, el estaba con Fugaku hasta el final de todos, serios como siempre.

A Esmeralda la tuvo que sujetar su marido por que sino, empezaría a reírse de Sasuke antes de todo. Mikoto estaba rezando los 15 misterios del rosario, pues como madre le dolía lo que iba a suceder, pero entendía a su hijo, al pequeño Minato (si Minato también esta en la bola) le tuvieron que decir que jugaban a las escondidillas, pues no querían que Sasuke y Sakura los encontraran, por que ellos buscaban, según la explicación que le dio Kakashi. Por ultimo Fugaku se preguntaba cuando su hijo se había hecho hombre, no sabia que hacer en ese momento, todo no era exactamente lo que les enseño a sus hijos, su sobrina casi hija, pero si esa era la decisión de Sasuke la aceptaría, como también se quedaría callado hasta el momento adecuado, además, aun que no lo aceptase, era divertido ver a su hijo en esa condición; y si se preguntaba donde esta la causante de que todos ellos presencien el momento crucial en la vida de los protagonistas pues, Kaede se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación a causa de su embarazo, acompañada de Itachi, quien había llegado cansado de la oficina tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido en Inglaterra.

El momento crucial había llegado, era ahora o nunca; jamás se imagino en esa situación. Como demonios había llegado a esa conclusión, a si ahora lo recordaba:

::FLASH BACK::

_-Creo que a Neji y a Sasuke le salio su lado asesino- comento con gracia Kiba -, eso me recuerda que Sasuke tiene muchos rivales, tal parece que le han hecho un club de fans a mi prima- soltó Kiba haciendo que el nombrado lo volteara a ver de manera asesina._

::FIN FLASH BACK::

Ahora lo recordaba, desde que Kiba dijo eso, toda la semana lo ha estado pensando, y había llegado a una conclusión.

-Sakura- le llamo a la chica que en ese momento estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá de su habitación.

-S…si, dime…Sasuke-Kun- le contesto la peli rosa con un manojo de nervios.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, no se como comenzar…-empezó a decir el chico, dando vueltas en su habitación, haciendo que Sakura se mareara con tan solo verlo. De repente paro en seco, justo en frente de la chica, haciendo que esta saltara en su lugar.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme, Sasu…- no pudo terminar la oración por que el chico la estaba besando dulcemente, muy dulcemente viniendo de el. Se separaron a falta de aire, haciendo que los espectadores escondidos se pusieran mas atentos (chismosos)

-Sabes, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, primero que nada, eres lo mas importante después de mi madre…- de repente escucharon como algo caía y se golpeaba en el suelo, pues era Mikoto que se había desmayado de la emoción -…como decía, segundo, hoy me di cuenta que tu dolor también es el mío, siempre lo ha sido, desde que te conocí.

Todos estaban atentos a las palabras del menor de los Uchiha, no cabían en su asombro, nunca se imaginaron que el un día dijera todas esas cosas.

-Tercero, y lo mas importante, aun que nuestros primero 5 años juntos fueron una 'falsedad', yo me los tome muy enserio, y ahora 2 meses después de formalizar este noviazgo hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

-Dime Sasuke-Kun –decía Sakura con un ligero sonrojo.

-Sakura…- le apareció un sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por la chica- ¿te…quieres…casar…conmigo? Si no quieres yo lo puedo enten…- no dijo mas por que un dedo en sus labios callo lo que diría.

-Sasuke-Kun, claro que me quiero casar contigo- decía Sakura mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus bellos jades -. Sabes algo, no solo tu te tomaste esos 5 años enserio, también lo hice yo – le decía mientras el le ponía un anillo bañado en oro blanco con un diamante.

Lentamente, Sasuke se fue acercando a su boca, su respiración se estaba mezclando, estaban a escasos segundos de besarse ahora como prometidos, solo unos milímetros más, solo…

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja- se escucho una carcajada muy fuerte seguida de…

-Aaaaaaaa- se escucho un grito del otro lado de la puerta, de repente esta se abrió dejado ver a un rubio en primera instancia, seguido de una rubia, y luego a todos los demás si, nunca se imagino Sasuke que sus amigos y familia se encontrara ahí, en ese instante, y por las lagrimas de su madre y la risa de su prima se había dado cuenta de que escucharon todo lo que había dicho, vio también a un Kakashi con su mano roja, resultado de una mordida de su prima, y todos sus amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. También a un pequeño que gritaba que ya perdieron el juego por culpa de Naruto-Baka, y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Vaya Sasuke, nunca pensamos que lo hicieras, fue una buena idea a ver venido- decía una contenta Ino.

-Sabes Teme, te envidio, pero pronto lo are yo también, y no serás el u…- una aura maligna empezó a sentir Naruto tras de si.

-Vaya, mi bebé se ha convertido en un hombre- decía una Mikoto con demasiadas lagrimas en sus ojos. Era consolada por su esposo y este traía una sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-Hijo, creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida, ni tu hermano Itachi lo pudo haber hecho así.

-Vaya primo, eres genial, aun que claro , al haberte puesto nervioso, me he dado cuenta que eres un Uchiha orgulloso, que tenia pena.

-Te felicito Sasuke, eres muy afortunado de tener a una bella chicha a tu lado.

Solo no esperaba que sucediera esto, nunca se imagino lo que una simple 'declaración' provocaría, por que demonios le tenia que haber hecho caso a Kaede, para que se le declarara en la casa. Un momento, donde demonios se encontraba esa pelirroja, a la que se hacia llamar cuñada y amiga, era una traidora, había dicho que a nadie le iba decir lo que sucedería ese día.

-Donde esta- dijo con el seño fruncido, haciendo que los demás retrocedieran por el miedo que les provocaba él en esos momentos, obviamente no intimidando a sus padres, quienes fueron los que contestaron a su pregunta, por que sabían de quien se trataba.

-Esta en su habitación hijo, por favor no hagas nada malo- le pidió su madre muy gentilmente

-No te preocupes madre, no pasara nada- decía Sasuke mientras salía de la habitación, no antes que les quitara las cámaras que traían los chicos y las rompiera.

* * *

Se sentía tan bien estar en esa mullida cama y sobre todo por que ahí junto a ella se encontraba la persona que mas amaba y su mano se encontraba donde iba creciendo su hijo. No había nada que pudiera romper con ese hermoso momento. Todo en ese instante era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que escucho pasos acelerados hacia su habitación. Sabía a quien pertenecían, pero no quiso hacer nada en ese momento.

La puerta de la habitación era tratada de abrir con una patada Sasuke. Detrás de el venia una Sakura igual de molesta, bueno no tanto, pero en ese momento tenia que apoyar a su prometido. Y tras de ellos todos, pues querían la exclusiva del asesinato de Kaede.

-Kaede Uchiha Namikaze, ¿Por qué demonios les dijiste a todos lo que iba ha hacer?

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Qué?, espera cálmate, no malinterpretes las cosas

-¡Que no lo malinterprete!, le dijiste a medio mundo lo que iba ha hacer.

-Itachi, tu hermano me esta gritando muy feo- decía Kaede a su marido haciéndole un puchero. Pero Itachi estaba profundamente dormido y Sasuke seguía gritando como loco.

Así que sin mas, fue a abrir la puerta, para que entrara el escandaloso de su cuñado, no sin antes ella esconderse detrás de esta, y cuando entro, ella trato de salir lo mas rápido posible, cerrando la puerta y con la ayuda de todos los demás, a excepción de Sakura para no dejarlo salir.

-Kaede, abre la maldita puerta- gritaba colérico el menor.

-No, por que tu me quieres hacer daño, no vez que estoy embarazada, y aun así tu…- decía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules (las hormonas están cobrando su efecto) – tu no quieres a tu sobrino, eres cruel.

-Kaede-Chan, Sasuke-nii-san es feo, no quiere al bebé, yo ya no lo voy a querer, por que no quiere a mi hermanito.

-Minato, claro que si lo quiero, pero lo que quiero ahora es asesinar a Ka…

-Por que quieres matar a mi esposa ototo- demonios había despertado a Itachi y eso era símbolo de mala suerte.

-Itachi … tú sabes obviamente que no la asesinare. ¡Pero ella les dijo a todos algo muy secreto!

-Te estoy escuchando, sabes que ella no sabe lo que dice por su embarazo.

-¡si se lo que digo Itachi Uchiha, no me trates como loca!- gritaba desde el otro lado Kaede.

-Claro que no amor, pero es para que Sasuke te deje en paz, no quiero que le pace nada a ninguno de los dos.

-Sasuke, a la única que le dije fue a Esme, a los demás no se quien les dijo, tal vez fue ella.

-A mi no me culpes Kaede, yo solo le dije a Kakashi, el le dijo a mi tío y ya. ¿Fuiste tu la que le dijo a los demás?

-Claro que no- decía en su defensiva.

-Claro que si- le dijeron todos los chicos; por estar en su escándalo no se dieron cuenta que tocaban el timbre de la puerta, bueno la única que se dio cuenta fue Sakura quien se acerco a abrir.

-Kaede, que te he dicho de meterte en la vida privada de los demás.

-Cariño, no fue mi intención, yo solo quería que todos se enteraran, no todos los días Sasuke Uchiha hace algo como esto.

Y de nueva cuenta empezaron una serie de gritos. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sakura, quien iba acompañada de una pequeña niña pelirroja.

-Kaede-Chan, te buscan allá abajo, son unos señores que vienen ha hablarte algo de la pequeña.

Kaede en ese momento se alejo de los demás para poder ver más de cerca de la niña.

-Miki-Chan…

* * *

_**Los deje picados verdad, bueno en el próximo capitulo se darán cuenta quien es Miki, y por que la han llevado con la familia Uchiha.**_

_**También para pedir disculpas por no poder subir antes el capitulo, pero es que… las fiestas de navidad, de año nuevo, de día de reyes, mi cumpleaños me entretuvieron, aun que no es excusa, pero les pido disculpas.**_

_**Este capitulo lo trate de hacer un poco cómico, pues pronto vendrán mas trabas para todos los personajes.**_

_**La boda de Sasusaku la tendré que adelantar, pues cuando ya estén casados van a tener más problemas.**_

_**Bueno me despido. Harían a su servidora feliz con un review .**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Kaede Namikaze.**_


	11. necesito su ayuda part 1

_**Discleimer: Naruto no es mío, es obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo escribo esta historia por pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, viendo a la pequeña pelirroja con ojos azabaches, se parecía un poco a Kushina pero solo un poco, con esa mirada fácil podía pasar por Uchiha. Todos se preguntaban de donde habrá salido, pues nunca se había oído hablar de ella. Tanto Kaede como Itachi se acercaron a la pequeña, que en esos momentos se encontraba escondida detrás de Sakura, pues la mirada que le daban los demás la asustaba.

-Miki-Chan todo estará bien, estas conmigo pequeña- le decía Kaede mientras le extendía una mano a la pequeña.

-Kaede tiene razón, ahora estas con nosotros. Pero creo que te quedaras con todos aquí arriba, ve a jugar con Minato si- le decía Itachi mientras le regalaba una sonrisa calida.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir abajo hijo, hay personas que quieren hablar con ustedes- decía el mayo de los Uchiha. Y así tanto como Kaede y su marido bajaron acompañados de los padres de este para hablar con las personas que han llegado.

* * *

-Y bien- empezó a hablar el genio Hyuuga - ¿Quién es esta pequeña?

-Es muy linda, parece como si fuese hija de Itachi y Kaede- comento Tenten haciendo que los demás chicos le pusieran más atención a la niña. Esta al ver como todos la observaban, rápidamente se escondió detrás de Sakura.

-No pasa nada pequeña- le decía la oji verde a la niña.

-¿oye pequeña, nos puedes decir como te llamas?- le pregunto la tierna de Hinata regalándole una linda sonrisa

-Me…llamo…Miki…-decía la pequeña en un apenas audible susurro.

-Miki he, es un bonito nombre- le decía Ino que se había acercado a ella.

-Chicas- le llamo la matriarca Uchiha -, dejen a Miki-Chan, la están asustando.

Así todos voltearon a ver a la niña y era verdad, por que ella de nueva cuenta se encontraba detrás de Sakura. De lejos todo eso era observado por el mas pequeño de todos los ahí presentes. Veía la situación muy atento, cada detalle y no entendía nada, ¿que tenia esa pequeña que no tuviera él? porque lo ignoraban, acaso era una extraterrestre, venia de una dimensión desconocida, posiblemente era maga, o era una chica con súper poderes como la de la tele por eso no le hacían caso, pero Minato pensaba que no era así porque estaba escondida de Sakura-Chan y las heroínas no se esconden. Entonces no entendía la razón de porque lo ignoraban.

-Nee, ¿Esme-Chan?- llamo el niño la atención de la Uchiha

-Dime Minato-Chan

-¿Quién es esa niña que acaba de llegar?

-Es tu prima cielo, por que lo preguntas, no la conocías.

-No, nunca la había visto.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban con la pequeña, bueno, el segundo estaba con Sakura por que se había puesto celoso de una niña de 3 años.

Por mas que Sasuke trataba de llamar a atención de su prometida no lo lograba y eso lo exasperaba mucho, por que esa chiquilla tenia que llamar la atención de su chica, pero a decir verdad, ya se la había imaginado cuando tuvieran a sus hijos, lo cariñosa que seria con ellos. Y llámenle como quieran gilipollas, romántico empedernido, y que tiene de malo si lo era. De repente fue sacado de su entonación por la dulce y tierna voz de…

-Teme…- bueno olviden lo de dulce y tierna -, teme tu padre te esta llamando desde hace un buen rato.

-A… ¿si?- pregunto un poco desconcertado.

-Si, Sasuke-Kun, en que pensabas- le dijo Sakura que lo veía con preocupación

-No, en nada importante, ahora regreso…- pero unos bracitos le impidieron el paso, ya que lo habían abrazado de las piernas, el bajando la mirada se encontró con la mirada azabache de la pequeña Uzumaki.

-Oye…t…tu eres…mi…papi…verdad…tu y yo…nos…parecemos- decía la pequeña en pequeños susurros que el chico alcanzo a oír

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Miki-Chan?- le dijo Sakura a la pequeña

-Por que yo no conocí a mi papi y mi mami me dijo que el tenia la mirada como la noche igual que el.

Mikoto que se encontraba al fondo del gran salón observando cada detalle y llamando la atención a Sasuke para que le contestara a la niña afirmativamente.

-Bueno, si quieres, puedes creer que soy tu papá, y que Sakura es tu mamá- esto último haciendo que a la chica le saliera un rubor y a los demás con ganas de reír fuertemente. La pequeña solo le sonrío de una manera linda.

* * *

Había llegado al lugar indicado, de eso no cabía ni la menor duda, era una cafetería a las afueras de la ciudad. Según el mensaje que había en el contestador de su departamento era que a las 2:30 P.M. se verían.

Entro al establecimiento, su mirada busco por todo el lugar hasta localizar en donde se encontraba ella.

-Bueno, para que me llamaste Himeko- pregunto una irritada Ayumi, lo último que quería era verse con ella.

-Vaya, vaya primita, no pensé que me trataras así, dime ¿ahora por que andas de malas?, acaso tu amorcito te tiene como la 'otra'.

-Cállate, si acepte venir fue por que quería terminar aquí por todas los problemas que tenemos.

-Exactamente Ayumi, eso se tiene que terminar, nunca pensé que por un hombre cambiaras tanto.

-Sabes muy bien que lo amaba como a nadie.

-Esta bien, tu lo has dicho, lo amabas, pero dime, el realmente te amo.

-A que quieres llegar, tus jueguitos absurdos no me interesan.

-Vaya, creo que la vida en Inglaterra te cambio, no entiendo por que lo fuiste a seguir hasta allá, no valía la pena Ayumi, por que te conformabas con tan poco.

-Eso solo te importa, ¿verdad?, el dinero, no puedo creerlo Himeko, ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas corazón?

-¿Qué no tengo corazón? Vaya si a esas vamos, tú dejaste morir a tu padre y me dices que yo soy la que no tiene corazón, por favor Ayumi estamos cortadas por la misma tijera.

-Tal vez sea cierto Himeko, pero…aun no entiendo por que

-¿Por qué que?

-Por que… nos quisiste separar, aun no lo entiendo. Que te hice yo, que te hizo él.

-No amarme como yo lo amaba, por eso yo no logro…

-Comprender que el nunca te amo, Himeko, por que me destrozaste la vida.

-Y que querías que hiciera, cruzarme de brazos mientras tu huyas con el, por favor Ayumi, tu, mas que nadie, sabias que eso no podía ser.

-¿Y por eso hiciste que lo mataran? Sabes Himeko, tengo que irme, y recuerda esto, tú y yo no somos nada, yo nunca existe en la familia.

-Estas loca, como puedes decir eso.

-No Himeko, no lo dije yo, lo dijo tu padre- y sin más, se fue del lugar dejando a una muy confundida Himeko.

'_Estúpida, si no regresa a casa, todo lo que por derecho nos pertenece se lo darán a ellos, mi padre que lucho para quitárselo para que su padre se los devolviera' _Pensaba una Himeko mientras veía como se alejaba Ayumi.

* * *

-Muy bien, entonces la niña se quedara a nuestro cuidado- decía el patriarca Uchiha a los abogados ahí presentes -, entonces, de ahora en adelante la niña pasara ha ser una integrante mas de la familia Uchiha, es una lastima lo que le sucedió a su madre.

-Lo sabemos Fugaku-sama, pero la niña corre un peligro mayor a ser la heredera de los Uzumaki, después de los hijos de Minato-sama – decía un abogado con rasgos de daban la claridad de ser mucho mayor que Fugaku.

-Díganme- la que llamo su atención fue Kaede -, ¿Cómo fue que murió mi tía Natsumi?

-No lo sabemos con ciencia cierta señorita Uchiha, pero solo recibimos la noticia que ella se encontraba camino del hospital gravemente herida y ahí fue donde murió hace 5 días.

-Ya veo- los ojos de ella empezaron a hacerse cristalinos por tan desagradable noticia

-Creo que es todo por ahora señores- llamo la atención de todos Itachi al ver la reacción de Kaede -, mi esposa esta fatigada, y tiene que asimilar esta noticia.

-Lo entendemos Uchiha-san, nosotros nos retiramos, para alguna otra cosa tan sólo llámenos.

-Si señores, los acompaño a la puerta- decía Fugaku y dirigiéndose a Itachi –, hijo, creo que es conveniente que lleves a Kaede a su habitación. Después seguiremos con esto.

-Si padre.

* * *

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, nos deberíamos de quedar a dormir no les parece- decía Ino haciendo que las chicas asintieran, a excepción de Sakura, y a los chicos se les formara una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- decía Sakura pues quería tener un poco mas de 'privacidad' con Sasuke ese día.

-Vamos Sakura, no nos hará mal, además, a lo habíamos planeado.

-Si, lo se Tenten, pero es que…

-Ch…chicas, yo creo que…será mejor…que nosotros…nos vayamos…no- decía Hinata para poder ayudar a su amiga.

-Vamos Hinata, que sabes también como nosotras que ellos harán 'cosas'- le decía Temari para ponerla mas nerviosa.

-Si, pero…creo que seria mejor…si nosotras…nos…vamos

-Hinata, pero ¿por que te quieres ir?- salio de la nada Naruto haciendo que la chica casi gritara del susto

-Hinata se quiere ir para dejarles una noche romántica a Sasuke y Sakura, verdad que eso no va a pasar Naruto- decía Ino.

-¿Qué?, eso no pasara ahora no, ¡Aun son jóvenes!, ¡deben esperar a la noche de bodas!

-Naruto cálmate, lo que a ti te preocupa es que ellos dos…

-Neji, en la noche de bodas debe pasar eso.

-Naruto, le quitas lo divertido a todo, que tal si queríamos grabarlo- decía Ino de una forma lasciva.

-¡¿Ino?!- le llamaron la atención todos los presentes.

-Hay, no dejan imaginar.

* * *

Mientras tanto se preguntaran que hacia Sasuke ¿Porque no había golpeado a Naruto ante su primer comentario? Pues era porque Mikoto, su querida y adorada madre le pidió que la acompañara, ella tenia que salir y nadie más que el podía acompañarla.

-Mama...

-¿Si hijo?- pregunto Mikoto alegre mientras revisaba un aparador

-Por que tengo que estar yo aquí.

-Te necesito para esto

-No me necesitas para comprar muebles... menos de niña

Ambos se encontraban en la mueblería, buscando algunos cuantos de estos para Miki por petición de Itachi, solo que Sasuke no entendía que hacia el en ese lugar, nunca había entendido esas cosas, jamás.

-¿Que te parece este?

-Bien

-Vamos Sasu-Chan eso dijiste de los 10 anteriores

-Es que todos me gustan- Sasuke no quería hacer sentir mal a su madre pero no le gustaba hacer esto -¿Porque no te acompaño Esme?

-Estaba ya algo cansada, además creo que tenía que arreglar algo que le pidió Kakashi

-¿Y Sakura? Pudo venir ella

-Le tengo gran aprecio... pero no, aun no estoy lista para salir con ella de esa manera, la amas lo entiendo y no me opongo a eso, pero no me siento totalmente lista para esto

-Si no es Sakura puede ser Kaede

-No, ella no se sentía muy bien, se veía algo triste... bueno además sus hormonas ahora no ayudan mucho

-Y a Hinata, a ella le gusta decorar habitaciones.

-Lo se hijo, pero creo que no seria bien visto, digo, a penas y la conozco.

-Mamá, y por que no trajiste a la misma de Miki a que escogiera lo que a ella le gustara.

-Por que apenas bajamos tú y yo, Sakura la fue a recostar al dormitorio de Minato.

-OK, mama.

* * *

Kakashi y Esmeralda estaban a punto de llegar a su casa, por petición de Itachi, se llevaron al pequeño Minato. Todos iban muy callados, Minato para empezar iba dormido, en la parte de atrás del carro, mientras que los dos adultos a su cargo iban poniendo atención a la música. Esmeralda no quería hablar, temía lo que le fuera a decir Kakashi, no sabia que era pero no le gustaba para nada, mientras que el otro ni por enterado que algo le incomodaba a su mujer.

-Jade-Chan, te encuentras bien- le llamo para sacarla de su ensoñación

-Ah... si estoy bien, eso solo que han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día y estoy algo cansada- esta le sonrío a su esposo el cual la volteaba a ver ya que estaban en un semáforo.

-sabes, tengo algo que importante que decirte.

-¿Que es tan importante que no puede espera a que lleguemos a casa?

-Tú has estado escapando del tema desde que llegue a casa, así que aprovechare aquí en el auto- y ella sabia perfectamente a donde llevaba ese tema, a Ayumi.

-¿Escapando? No para nada... dime que es '_Rayos me atrapo, que no diga lo que pienso que es'_- se decía a si misma la Uchiha_._

-Pues bien amor mío, estos últimos días estaré en casa por tu bien y el de nuestros hijos… además…

-Eso es excelente... ¿Además? Continua

-Trabajare en casa, pero mi asistente Ayumi estará aquí para ayudarnos

'_Maldición_' pensó Jade, intento no aparentar enojo por el bien de sus hijos y por el de Minato porque si chocaban y algo le pasaba nadie se lo perdonaría -Estoy... de... acuerdo con eso... amor.

-Lo sabia, sabia que te agradaría la idea. Bueno eso era todo lo que tenia que decirte- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y volvían a retomar el camino a casa.

Jade solo se concentro en respirar hondo y profundo, inhalar y exhalar, para evitar alguna catástrofe, no dijo nada más pero se sentía extraña y diferente, llegaron a la casa, Kakashi estaciono el coche, ayudo a bajar a su esposa para después, bajar a Minato que aun estaba dormido, Kakashi lo cargo en sus brazos y así entraron a la casa, el peliplata comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero Jade no en ese momento sintió una necesidad extraña de comenzar a llorar ¿porque? No lo sabia, pero lloraba.

Escucho pasos de la segunda planta, ella sabia que en cualquier momento bajaría su esposo. Trato de limpiarse las lagrimas, para que el no se diera cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde. Su esposo la vio mientras lo hacia, así que se acerco a ella.

-Jade, que te pasa, ¿Por qué lloras?

-No…no es nada…no te...preocupes- decía en un intento fallido por ser fuerte.

-Nena, claro que me preocupa, sabes que no me gusta verte así- le decía mientras la tomaba de la cadera para abrazarla.

-Kakashi…son…las…hormonas- decía Esme tranquilizándose poco a poco.

Ante la atenta mirada de su mujer, Kakashi se fue bajando esa mascara que le cubría la mitad de su rostro, y lenta y pausadamente, que se le hizo eterno a Esmeralda, el rozó sus labios en un beso suave y tierno, haciendo que a esta la piel se le erizara.

Después de eso, Jade solo sabia que se podía perder en esos ojos, aunque parte del cabello le tapara el ojo podía ver perfectamente, esos ojos tiernos que ponía Kakashi, los cuales solo la conmovían a ella, porque solo a ella se los hacia, a nadie más.

-Kakashi... por favor

-Que pasa amor

-Esos ojos, tuyos que me encantan, por favor no

-Son los únicos ojos que tengo ¿que quieres que haga?

-Solo... sabes que te amo verdad

-Si lo se y no cambiaria ese amor por nada del mundo- Kakashi beso la frente de Jade con ternura y luego coloco su frente en la de ella, tomando con sus manos el rostro de su esposa.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que le dieron esa noticia, ahora Kaede, quien después de la tristeza que la inundo, se había quedado dormida ya que su esposo la consoló y arrullo para tranquilizarla; acababa de despertar, sabia que había dormido pero no era lo suficiente solo unos cuantos minutos, vio como la puerta de su alcoba la cual compartía con Itachi, se abría para dejar ver a Miki, quien parecía algo asustada_._

La pequeña, desde que la vio, fue corriendo hasta la cama, Kaede le ayudo a subir, ya estando arriba, la pequeña Miki se acorruco en el regazo de la pelirroja. De repente empezó a sentir como esa parte se humedecía y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la niña empezaba a llorar; Kaede entonces la tomo en brazos para poderla sentar.

-¿Por qué lloras Miki?- le pregunto la chica.

-P…por…que…mi…mami…- y empezaba a llorar de nuevo

-Mi niña, ya no llores – le decía mientras la apretaba mas fuerte contra si, no le gustaba para nada como estaba la pequeña -, tu mami, esta bien.

-No es cierto…mi mami murió- y nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus azabaches ojos -…ahora…no…tengo… a…nadie…

-Me tienes a mi corazón, y a Naruto, Itachi, Minato…

-Y a mi papi- dicho esto, Kaede se sorprendió.

-No, cariño, aquí no esta tu papá.

-Si…y mi…nueva…mami.

-A si, y se puede saber quien es- decía la Uchiha.

-Si…pero…no se…como… se llama- haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras decía esto.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, eso lo investigaremos luego si- y le dedico una sonrisa, la primera que había tenido desde que se entero de la tragedia.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, todo se encontraba en perfecta calma, bueno la realidad era otra.

En la residencia Hatake no había mucha paz que digamos. Esmeralda estaba contando las horas que parecían minutos y los minutos segundos, demonios, por que tenia que pasar eso ahora. No podía quitar su mirada del reloj, como pudo aceptar eso, que esa intrusa fuera a su casa, cierto, los ojos de su marido.

-Jade, ¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunto Kakashi desde el marco de la puerta -¿has estado ahí desde que te levantaste cariño?

-Que, no Kakashi, no es eso, lo que pasa es que…- en ese mismo instante llamaron a la puerta.

-Debe de ser Ayumi-san, así que iré a abrirle, y tu amor regresa a la cama, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Kakashi eso no es exagerado

-No, en lo absoluto.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, donde, lo esperaba, para desgracia de Esme, Ayumi. La nombrada se dio cuenta de que la esposa de Kakashi estaba en el inicio de las escaleras.

Esme vio a los ojos a Ayumi, pero con una mirada seca y algo perdida, con su mano en su gran y abultado vientre. Ayumi se sintió algo apenada sabiendo algo de la situación por la que estaba pasando su jefe y su esposa pero... él le había pedido que fuera tenia que obedecerle, por mas que le doliera saber que ese hombre jamás, ni ayer, ni hoy será suyo.

-Siento mucho esto señora.

-No, no tienes por que sentirte así- y sin más subió las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, no soportaba la presencia de esa mujer.

-Vaya, creo que mis hijos han subido las hormonas hoy de mi esposa.

-Si, señor.

Del lunes al jueves estuvo aguantando Esmeralda a esa 'intrusa', ni siquiera las llamadas que le había hecho Kaede la animaron para poder dejar a su esposo a solas con ella.

Por otro lado, Ayumi se sentía mal, y no por los desplantes de la embarazada, sino, por lo sucedido hace una semana. Su cabeza no estaba ahí, estaba en otro lugar.

-Ayumi-san…- fue regresada a la realidad por su jefe.

-¿Dígame…Kakashi-San?- pregunto un poco apenada por lo ocurrido.

-Saldré un momento, así que le encargo a mi mujer, hubo un problema en la empresa.

-Si gusta, puedo ir yo…

-Esto es asunto mío, así que por favor quédese aquí y cuide a mi esposa, ella se encuentra durmiendo.

-Esta bien Kakashi-san- dijo Ayumi decepcionada pues quería salir de ahí.

Escucho el sonido del auto lejanamente. Aun no quería despertar, pero algo le decía que lo hiciera. Se levanto lentamente de la cama, y bajo a la cocina; lo primero que pensó fue que ella se había ido y se sentía feliz. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella seguía ahí, que no se había ido.

-¿Donde esta mi esposo?- soltó de repente Esmeralda irritada.

-Salio señora, no tardara.

-Y... ¿A donde fue?

-Le hablaron de la oficina, me pidió que me quedara, nada serio repitió él.

-¿Nada serio?- _"Si no era nada serio porque no fue ella, en vez de él"_ Pensó Esme para si misma -Bien, me parece bien.

-Señora, necesito decirle algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Como que?- Esme parecía algo molesta e irritada, como era de esperarse no había ni un signo de emoción en su rostro.

-Señora, yo se que usted no me quiere, de hecho, espera el día en que me marche de aquí.

-Vaya... si, tu no me agradas mucho, se lo que sientes por mi marido y si quiero que te marches de mi casa porque siento que eres una intrusa... pero te soporto solo porque él amor que le tengo a Kakashi es muy grande, dudo que logres comprenderlo.

-Si señora, eso lo se, y lo lamento

-Y simplemente llegas disculpándote... ¡Sabes que es casado! Y solo dices "Lo lamento"

-¡Por eso mismo señora, se que es casado, pero como usted lo dijo, no lo amo tanto!

-Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes?

-Solo quiero que ustedes me ayuden, solo eso- dijo Ayumi con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos azules.

-¿Ayudarte?- A Esme le pareció incomprensible las razones por las cuales Ayumi lloraba, si le hablo muy groseramente pero no era como para que ella llorara.

-Si…es por mí… hijo

-¿Tu hijo?- Impulsivamente la Uchiha se llevo sus manos al vientre -No sabia que tuvieras un hijo- Ella no cambio su tono de voz seguí siendo duro y frío.

-De hecho señora, nadie sabe acerca de mi hijo.

-Por que razón me lo cuentas a mi, tu familia puede ayudarte mejor en esto... yo... no se, yo... ¿Por qué yo?

-Por que mi hijo se parece a su esposo, y yo no tengo familia señora- y nuevas lágrimas empezó a derramar.

-Esto me esta desconcentrando.... ¿Mi esposo? A que te refieres con eso- Esmeralda empezaba a respirar por la boca como si le faltara el oxigeno.

-Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto un poco alarmada Ayumi acercándose rápidamente donde se encontraba Esmeralda

-No con lo que me estas contando- Tenia una mano en su vientre y la otra que le indicaba que guardara su distancia

Por su parte, Ayumi fijo su vista a los pies de Esmeralda, dándose cuenta que se encontraba rodeada por un liquido.

-Señora esta entrando en parto, es necesario que la lleve inmediatamente al hospital- le dijo alarmada a la Uchiha.

Esmeralda fijo su vista hacia el liquido, esto no podía estarle pasando ahora, no hoy, ni en este momento, siguió respirando sin contestarle a Ayumi para luego contestarle.

-Kakashi vendrá pronto puedo esperarlo- y ella comenzó a andar escaleras arriba. De repente, sintió como una mano la sostenía.

-Lo siento señora, pero esto no puede esperar, la llevare al hospital, su esposo me pidió que la cuidara y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Suéltame- grito con dificultad -, solo déjame y llama a mi marido, dile que venga.

-No señora, la llevare al hospital, no puedo permitir que la nueva madre de mi hijo se le complique su parto.

Esmeralda intento responder ante esto pero una contracción casi la tira al suelo por el dolor, si Ayumi no hubiera estado presente hubiera caído de rodillas.

-Bien, llévame pero llámale a mi esposo mientras- decía mientras daba fuertes bocanadas de aire.

-Si señora lo are, pero dígame donde se encuentran sus cosas para el parto.

-Arriba, en... mi habitación, pero solo la tomas y te sales de ahí, esta pegadas a la puerta, una maleta roja.

Y así lo hizo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya iban rumbo al hospital, llamaron a Kakashi, el llegaría después pues aun no encontraban solución al problema.

Toda la familia Uchiha estaba enterada ya, así que también iban rumbo al hospital.

El camino hacia el hospital para Esme fue eterno, las contracciones se le hacían cada vez mas fuertes, y al llegar y ver a su familia completa medio le tranquilizo un poco pero eso no quito el dolor, era ayudada a caminar por Ayumi, en cuento Esmeralda estuvo en brazos de Kakashi quien acababa de llegar fue llevada hacia la sala de partos. En el mismo instante que ingresaba, Ayumi callo inconciente. Al percatarse el resto de la familia de lo ocurrido, la llevaron inmediatamente a urgencias.

En la sala de partos se llevaba un espectáculo, Esmeralda al estar pujando para la expulsión del primer bebe, apretaba fuertemente la mano de Kakashi. Cuando por fin nació fue el pequeño Ashiko, cuando lo vio su padre lleno de sangre, lagrimas de felicidad desbordaron sus ojos, a los pocos minutos nació la princesa de la familia, Oshika, quien como su hermano son el mayor orgullo de la familia Hatake Uchiha.

Rápidamente salio el orgulloso padre para decirle a cada uno que habían salido bien, pero sobretodo quería agradecer a Ayumi por llevarla justo a tiempo.

-Fugaku-san, ¿Dónde se encuentra Ayumi?- pregunto feliz el peligris

-La han llevado a urgencias, después que ustedes entraron, se colapso, por suerte, Itachi logro tomarla justo antes que cayera al suelo.

-Etto… creo que iré a verla.

-Si hijo, es tu deber, cuando lleven a Jade a piso te buscaremos.

-Gracias, Mikoto-san

* * *

-¿Qu…que me sucedió?- pregunto una desorientada Ayumi a la enfermera que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-Se ha desmayado señorita, pero gracias a un joven apuesto que le ayudo a no caer.

-¿Me podría hacer un favor?- pidió Ayumi a la enfermera.

-Claro, ¿Qué desea señorita?

-Puede... puede llamar por favor a una persona

-¿Un familiar?- pregunto la enfermera inocentemente

-No, bueno si... esta ahora mismo en este hospital su nombre es Kakashi Hatake, por favor.

-Enseguida señorita, por favor no se mueva, le colocamos y catéter en su mano izquierda.

Así la enfermera salio, pero fue mas lo que tardo en salir que en regresar acompañada de Kakashi.

-¿Es el hombre que quería ver señorita?- pregunto la enfermera dulcemente.

-Si…por favor…podría dejarnos solos.

-Claro, si necesita algo, tan solo tiene que presionar ese botón que esta ahí- dijo la enfermera antes de salir. Kakashi estaba algo asustado y alegre por los acontecimientos sucedidos, oficialmente era padre y casi pierde a su asistente personal, su mano derecha por un paro cardíaco.

-Debo darte las gracias Ayumi – susurro débilmente mientras se colocaba a su lado, y tomaba su mano libre de tubos -, pero debo agregar que me asustaste.

-Es la primera vez que me llama de tu en vez de usted, Kakashi-san- decía Ayumi tratando de darle un sonrisa.

-Tu sentido del humor esta intacto. Pero es verdad, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi mujer y mis hijos, pero cuando me entere que estabas aquí, me asuste demasiado, te he tomado un gran cariño.

-Gracias, Kakashi-san, pero, tengo que pedirle algo – de repente de sus ojos empezaron a derramarse lagrimas.

-Dime, que es lo que sucede.

-Que cuide usted y su esposa de mi hijo Haru.

* * *

_**Hola. Aquí dejándoles el cap más reciente de esta historia.**_

_**Lo se, lo se, esto esta del nabo, pero tiene una buena razón.**_

_**En el siguiente cap se enteraran del porque Ayumi le dejara a su hijo a la familia Hatake-Uchiha. También, el odio que surgió entre las primas. Y sobretodo el porque mataron a la mama de Miki.**_

_**Tambien le agradesco a mi querida prima Esme por la ayuda en algunas partes ^^  
**_

_**Bueno se despide de ustedes su amiga y servidora Kaede Namikaze.**_

_**Me harían feliz con un review ^w^**_


	12. Necesito su ayuda part 2

_**Disclaimers: Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen todos son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es mía, que escribo sin fines de lucro.**_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso Ayumi?- decía un desconcentrado Kakashi a la mujer.

-Por favor, se los estoy pidiendo de todo corazón- decía mientras lagrimas surcaban sus ojos.

-Ayumi, no puedes pedirme eso, eso es cruel no puedes abandonar a tu hijo dándomelo a mí, bueno, y a mi esposa ¿porque quieres hacer eso?- Kakashi estaba confundido por la petición de su asistente ya tendida en la cama, primero no sabía que tenía un hijo y segundo ¿Por que abandonarlo? La felicidad de ser padre o madre en todo caso, era un sentimiento hermoso y era algo que estaba experimentando el peli plata en carne propia, porque Ayumi quería hacer eso. No lo compendia.

-Por que se que usted lo cuidara de maravilla junto con su esposa… además…

-Además que Ayumi... yo no te estoy comprendiendo muy bien que digamos.

-Voy a morir, moriré pronto- decía mientras en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de su bebé. A Kakashi le pareció extraño.

-Y ¿Por qué no se los dejas a tu familia?- le pregunto Kakashi tratando que su voz sonara tranquilizadora.

-No… si se lo estoy pidiendo a usted es… porque no quiero que ellos… lo dañen con su maldad.

-Ayumi... si quieres que te ayude con la petición tan difícil que me estas pidiendo tienes que contarme toda la historia- pidió el peligris de una manera calmada y dulce.

-Está bien…le contare…todo comenzó hace 2 años…

:::: Flash back :::::

Una chica de cabello oscuro caminaba por la ciudad. Hacia una hora, había tenido un problema con su padre. No sabía cuánto tiempo ha estado caminando, pero lo que si sabía es que no quería regresar en ese momento. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con una persona.

-Lo…lo siento- dijo totalmente apenada mientras se levantaba.

-No señorita, la culpa es mía- decía un bello joven, su voz sonaba tan aterciopelada-, sabe, la invitare a tomar algo, no puedo ser descortés con alguien tan bella, y si me lo permite, me puede decir cómo se llama- decía mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba con mucha delicadeza.

-Me…me llamo…Ayumi…Ayumi Wada- decía mientras un sonrojo invadía su rostro.

-Ayumi, que bello nombre – decía mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello -, deje me presento. Mi nombre es Genosuke Kousaka.

-Genosuke- susurro débilmente Ayumi.

::::FIN FLASH BACK::::

-… Genosuke era un hombre encantador en todos los aspectos, tanto hablaba con un mendigo como con un licenciado, pero nunca les faltaba al respeto- decía mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Debiste estar muy afortunada al tenerlo no.

-Eso mismo creí, tanto que primero empezamos como amigos. Loco no, primero mi amigo y luego mi pareja.

-No, a mi no se me hace así.

-Salimos durante algunos meses, fue la época más feliz de mi vida. Pero no todo era felicidad- nuevas lagrimas caían de los ojos de la chica- . Mi… mi padre se entero de nuestra relación… quería que él se alejara de mi… y yo… en ese momento no podía… no quería que se fuera… porque… en ese momento me encontraba embarazada de mi pequeño- en ese instante, Kakashi la había abrazado para que se calmara un poco -… cuando me entere… escape de casa, me fui con el… una de mis primas nos ofreció apoyo, ella vivía en Inglaterra. Recién llegamos ahí, tramitamos todo para casarnos, en ese entonces ya contaba con 4 meses de embarazo.

-Te debiste sentir la mujer más feliz de toda la tierra- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación de parte de Hatake.

-Si, en ese tiempo me sentía feliz, hasta que… llego a visitarnos ella… la causante desde ese momento de mis tragedias… la causante de la muerte de… Genosuke…

/

Todos estaban esperando que trasladaran a piso a Esme, bueno no, la verdad era que solo se encontraba los patriarca Uchiha, ya que Sasuke y los demás chicos tenían que regresar al colegio, Kaede e Itachi se tuvieron que retirar por los pequeños Minato y Miki, que cabe decir que la pequeña aprovechaba cada oportunidad para estar con Sasuke, Kaede ya para ese entonces contaba con 4 casi 5 meses de embarazo.

-Estoy preocupada cariño, Kakashi aun no ha regresado, tú qué crees que esté haciendo- pregunto Mikoto a su esposo.

-El sabe cuidarse Mikoto, no te preocupes- en ese instante iba entrando Kakashi a la habitación – hijo, ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Ayumi?

-Ella… ella acaba de morir…murió…murió en mis brazos

-Que dices Kakashi, si solo fue un desmayo, ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

-No… no soporto mas, estaba con depresión, y… eso fue lo que le causo un ataque al corazón, quería pedirles de favor, que me dejen encargarme de…

-Ya vete Kakashi, no tienes porque decirles a mis tíos eso- nadie se había dado cuenta de que Esme se había despertado.

-Pero querida, ¿de qué hablas? – Le pregunto Kakashi un poco desconcertado, mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano.

-Ve… por el… ahora nos necesita- decía Esme mientras finas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, las cuales Kakashi limpio con el más suave de los roses.

-¿Esmeralda, Kakashi, de qué demonios están hablando?- pregunto el patriarca de la familia.

-Querido tío, eso… lo sabrás a su tiempo… ahora… lo que yo quiero es descansar… - y sin más, volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

/

-No lo puedo creer, vaya, es magnífico- decía Ino mientras entraban a su habitación.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Ino-cerda?- le pregunto Sakura, pues desde hace mas de una hora llevaba diciendo eso.

-Hay frentezota deberás, deberías poner atención- le recriminaba Ino pues era más que obvio de lo que habla.

-A decir verdad Ino, yo tampoco entiendo de lo que hablas, todo el camino del hospital hacia acá fue que no podías creerlo y lo magnifico- bueno la realidad es que no sabía nadie de que estaba hablando.

-¡Que no es obvio!, es hermoso tener un hijo y más si es al doble como le paso a Esme-chan, ya veo a Sakura con su panza de mujer embarazada- daba su discurso Ino mientras que las demás se le quedaban viendo con cara de no entender nada.

-Y dinos Ino, ¿Por qué tiene que ser Sakura la primera en embarazarse?- pregunto Temari, pues era la que iba al lado de la mencionada.

-Pues no es obvio, por que será la siguiente en casarse. Vamos que ustedes también lo han de haber pensado- ante esto todas a excepción de la mencionada voltearon la cara con un pequeño sonrojo. -Ven, yo tenía razón, ustedes quieren que la frentezota se embarace.

-Ya basta con ese tema, quiero dormir- decía Sakura mientras se acercaba a su cama, pero noto que había un paquete en sima de esta-. Chicas, ¿No saben quién dejo esto aquí?

Era un paquete empacado en un papel dorado, con un lazo azul, desde hacía meses que recibía algo como eso.

-Sakura, ya no me está gustando este tipo de cosas, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Sasuke, tal vez y el te los mande?

-Porque se muy bien como se pondrá Tenten.

-Si Sakura, pero sabes cómo se pondrá si no se lo dices, además, quien quita con preguntarle.

-Tienes razón, mañana le dire en clases.

-Si, es una lastima que aun tengamos que compartir clase con ellos no creen chicas- pregunto Ino inocentemente.

-Ino-cerda, tu ni siquiera pones atención a las clases, solo te le quedas viendo a Sai.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, además, ya me aburri de las miraditas que les da a todos por solo verme…- en ese momento el celular de ino empezó a sonar -…bueno, ha hola Sai, como estas… -las demás chicas se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de eres rara Ino, pero lo que no salía de la cabeza de Sakura era si decirle o no a Sasuke lo de su admirador secreto.

/

Por otro lado, en la mansión de la familia Wakanabe, las cosas no pintaban nada bien, la realidad es que, no estaba saliendo como en un principio lo había planeado el patriarca de la familia, la hija de su difunta hermana había desaparecido como siempre que tenía un problema, y sus hijas no habían podido retener consigo dos de los hombres más prestigiados de toda Konoha, y por si eso fuera poco, no ha terminado el trabajo que empezó hace 5 largos años, destruir definitivamente costase lo que costase a las familias Namikaze y Uzumaki. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, cuando desapareció Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina habían terminado parte de los problemas, pues con ellos sus hijos habían desaparecido. Con ellos fuera, podría destruir a la última Uzumaki existente, pero no, al inútil que contrato, como lo llamaba el, se le tuvo que ablandar el corazón y dejo viva a la hija de esta, que ahora se encontraba al cuidado de su familia existente.

No podía creer que esto le estaba pasando, ahora tenía que pensar muy bien su siguiente estrategia, para encontrar y destruir a los últimos Namikaze.

/

- Kaede, ¿Por qué nos fuimos del hospital?- preguntaba la pequeña Uzumaki a su prima.

-Porque ustedes dos – señalando a Minato y a Miki - tienen que dormir temprano, porque mañana por la mañana iremos a la casa de Esme-chan a arreglarla para que lleven a los bebes.

-Pero Kaede, con los bebés ¿Esme –chan ya no me va a querer?- pregunto el pequeño Uzumaki que estaba en su cama en espera de que Kaede lo arropara.

-Claro que Esme te quiere cariño, solo que ahora tiene la responsabilidad de sus hijitos- decía la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a Minato.

-Entonces, Esme nos seguirá queriendo Igual Kaede

-Claro que si Minato-chan, pero ahora a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

/

Después de casi 20 horas de vuelo, estaba arribando a Inglaterra, en sus manos llevaba los restos cremados de Ayumi, para entregárselos a la familia que vivía aquí, como ella le había pedido, junto con una carta donde explicaba porque el peli gris iba a recoger al pequeño Hatsuharu.

Llego al lugar indicado, el edificio de más de 12 pisos le daba la bienvenida, subió al piso numero 7 donde residía la persona que cuidaba al pequeño. Toco tres veces, en ese instante una señora mayor de edad le abría la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, ¿que se le ofrece?

-Vengo a entregarle esto- dijo respetuosamente mientras le entregaba la vasija y la carta a la señora – y a recoger al pequeño Hatsuharu.

/

_**Y que les paresio, lamento mucho la tardanza de casi diez meses por este capítulo, se que no tengo pretexto pero, sufri un fuerte bloqueo de escritora, contándole además con la falla de Word de mi antigua computadora, y luego cuando tenia las ideas, esa computadora paso a mejor vida, después tuve conmigo a mi nuevo bebé (entiéndase notebook). Espero les guste este capitulo corto. **_

_**Atentamente su servidora Kaede Namikaze!**_


End file.
